CLUBLIGHTS
by sage360
Summary: Recent Season threeAn unexpected mission and a grieving Jesse has the team struggling to hold together. What will the guys do when they find out the girls' secret? FINALLY COMPLETE! YEAH!
1. Default Chapter

CLUBLIGHTS  
  
Diclamer: M-X! Don't own them! Enjoy!  
  
The rain poured against the mountain, leaving the rock washed in reflective light. Shalimar sat on the couch, a knee tucked under her chin in thought. She watched her teammates; Lexa and Jordan attend a computer screen in silent comprehension. It was times like this that she missed Emma DeLauro. Her friend would have made a moment out of the boredom. The feral could hear her at times, cracking up in laughter at one of Jesse's jokes. She wished for the past, when they were the original four and Adam was safely nearby at the console, waiting to care fore them. Her brown orbs slipped closed, pressing away the emptiness. "So," her lips began the words needed to end this session. "What's this about, Lexa?"  
  
The brunette looked up from the screen in question. Shalimar got that familiar feeling that so long racked her when staring at the woman. Lexa still did not sit right with her. Maybe it was the secrecy in her attitude or how she turned on and off at a moments notice. Sometimes, Shalimar just wanted to see if the woman could feel. Maybe then, she'd begin to feel human herself. "We have a mission."  
  
"I'll call the guys,,,"  
  
"NO!" the brunette's gaze was like ice in Shalimar's head. "They can't know, not about this one."  
  
"Why not?" The Feral turned to her other teammate, Jordan. Opposite of Lexa, the woman was warm and open to the team. She had also been a part of Mutant X, version 1.0. Her elemental abilities of controlling wind combined with one of cellular regeneration and transfer. The woman could heal herself or anyone of them from almost anything. It was healing others, however, that left her momentarily weak. She sat, pulling her silky dreds into a bun at the nape of her neck. She's barely older than Emma, the feral thought, maybe twenty-four, at the oldest. How could she have survived their first installment?  
  
"Because, macho egotism will get us killed in this one. They can not know at all."  
  
"They'll know something!" Shalimar interjected. "Brennen and Jesse are like hounds when it comes to this team. They'll pick till they find us."  
  
"Well, we'll deal with that when we come to it." Lexa shot glances at both the feral and the light-colored black woman sitting beside her. "Right now, we have new mutants to save."  
  
Ambrosia was packed this time of night. The club unraveled in a swirl of muli-levels, encasing a ragging stream of music. Brennen stood at the bottom of the second floor stairs, eyeing the crowd intensely. Part of him knew he would see his teammates some where in the crowd. Shalimar would be lost in the rhythms, while Jordan would sway and turn in a style only signature to her hips and spine. The idea had him moving up the stairway to V.I.P. and past the come-ons of overly willing women. If not for his objective, his libido would have spun into overdrive.  
  
Again he searched the floor, finding nothing but sweaty bodies and potential one-night stands. Now tired of his tour, he sat at the bar. His lips just opened to order a drink when the target came into view.  
  
The man was leaning against the bar, lost in conversation with two gorgeous women-both redheads. This had become quite common over the last few months. Dealing with the death of his would be love had him in the streets almost every weekend, escaping the weight of Mutant X. In this place, he found solace in a rain of beer, bodies and unending hours. Over the past few months, his dirty blonde locks had grown to cascade past his shoulders, giving the guy an almost mid-evil look. But the women seemed to love it, and bought their time between playing in the strands and pulling him home with them. The actions reminded Brennen of someone he'd knew in a now distant life - the man he used to be.  
  
"Jess." He smirked, coming to stand by the group. The molecular wasn't drunk, yet, but obviously well on his way. He unwrapped a hand from one redhead's waist to shake hands with his teammate.  
  
"Brennen! Came to join the party?"  
  
The elemental looked at the women inquiringly. Jesse had to be drunk if he thought these 'females' would in any way ease him of Emma's memory. "No, man. You haven't been home in days."  
  
"I know."  
  
Brennen gently pulled one woman aside, grasping the molecular's arm. "Come on, man. You need to get some sleep."  
  
"No sleep!" He grinned sloppily. "There's no rest for the haunted."  
  
The elemental stood for the moment, internally agreeing with his friend's words. Their cavernous Sanctuary seemed to be thick with ghosts. Adam, Emma, Mason, and sometimes, even Ashlocke. Jesse had tuned into this the moment Emma slipped from their world. The dark man secretly prayed for his friend. "Come on. Shal's worried and Jordan will be on your case if you don't come with me."  
  
"She wasn't even there!" he blurted out. "She didn't show up till after the memorial." That was for the most part, true. "At least, Lexa was there to say no! I could see her watching us from the patio."  
  
"Dude, just come home. Get some rest, something to eat and tomorrow, I'll bring you back out-show you where the real party is." Brennen placed a hand on the man's back, this time relieved that he was moving. "We'll get your car later."  
  
Brennen pulled his friend from the disappointed groupies, and pushed past the gyrating crowd towards the front door. Jesse had so much become the man the elemental once was. Always in the clubs, knowing a woman's thighs before her name. In the days since Emma's death, the molecular had taken on a serious hard line in his psyche. He was no longer soft or passive in his actions. Now, the elemental felt personally responsible for his 'brother's' redemption.  
  
"I think Emma's here,,," he grumbled to the elemental, as they entered the night air.  
  
"She is, buddy. Just not the way we want."  
  
"We have to what?!" Shalimar yelled. Her eyes had gone brightly feral at Lexa's demands. "You can't be serious if-"  
  
"It's the only way we can get in, Shalimar." The brunette over emphasized her name as if being her mother. "The place is known for rounding up female mutants and selling them into the black market. There are mutants in there teens being forced to work there."  
  
"And most of them are female." Jordan interjected. Much like the feral and Lexa, Jordan was forward. She, however, possessed a coolness and restraint not quite held by the older women. The woman swung in the chair slowly, crossing her long legs in a gracious motion. "If we don't do something, they could be sold as 'consorts' on the black market. And we all know what Mutant Slavery in tales."  
  
"Jordan, this is too dangerous!" the feral reasoned. "We go in, with no cover from the guys and no know route of escape. How can we expect to rescue a bunch of new mutants if we can't get out ourselves? And what if they use governors?"  
  
"We'll figure it out." Lexa snapped.  
  
Jordan's voice was much softer and compromising. "Shal, these are young mutants, mostly female. They aren't in for their bubbly personalities. The three of us can survive because of our experiences, but they don't have that or the understanding of their powers to rely on. We all know what it was like to be a female new mutant at seventeen." Here, the female's eyes flashed in agreement.  
"I just don't think we should go in without the guys knowing."  
  
"It kind of makes sense." Jordan added. "If Brennen and Jesse knew what we were doing in a setting like that, they'd destroy the place to get you out."  
  
"And you." The feral added. In the short time Jordan had been at Sanctuary, she'd managed to bond with the three of them distinctly. Even with her history of knowing Lexa, Jordan had become a sort of intermediary, attempting to hold the group together.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Lexa started. "You and Sparky used to be together, and Jess is a brother to you both." Shalimar knew that Brennen had a thing for Jordan, but she didn't however. It had been for the best that she and the elemental stop their 'situation'.  
  
"Lex, they'd, protect you, too."  
  
"Don't doubt it, but for now, we keep this secret. This has to start tomorrow night. So get rest."  
  
Shalimar reclined back on the couch, holding her head in stress. The click of heels and a pulling weight caused her to look up. Jordan sat on the couch, watching the feral. Now she could see why Brennen was attracted to her. Her angular face and curvy frame was nurturing and inviting in the same instance. She's almost Emma's height, the feral thought as the woman leaned back beside her. That day in the factory, when the team was running from some enemy of the week, she'd dropped from the rafters in a rush of wind, pummeling the on comers in deadly force. It was then that they'd met an ally more so worthy of their trust then Lexa. Jordan gave them answers when the brunette was silent and was positive when they drowned in remorse. Shalimar could see why Adam had liked her. But, how could she not know about Brennen?  
  
"You need anything?" she whispered.  
  
"Just to strangle Lexa. I swear she's trying to get killed, sometimes."  
  
"Lex is,,,difficult. But when it comes down to it, there's no one better to be our side. Once you peel back the layers, she's a genuine person. Just takes time."  
  
"You should know, she actually is considerate of you."  
  
"Shal, Lexa has lost, just like the rest of us, and knows what you're enduring all too well. Sometimes being the strength means not being embraced. She's able to understand that. Like it or not, you guys need her here."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Maybe, one day, you'll like her." Jordan stood brushing the hair from the feral's face. "For now, you've got me. AND I AM FABULOUS!" For the first time that evening, the feral smiled.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Come on, let's raid the fridge. You can use me as an excuse for junk food." Shalimar leaned on the woman as they descended the steps. "I know there's some cookies or something in the cabinet."  
  
It was then that Brennen emerged from the garage, lugging a drunk Jesse behind him. The women stood silent as he pulled the antagonistic blonde into the foyer.  
  
"Jess," Shalimar moved forward to help them. Her hands gently touched his face.  
  
"We,,,We left Emma. She's back at the club. Brennen, lets go-"  
  
"It wasn't her," He said for the millionth time. "Emma wasn't there."  
  
"She was! I was with her last night." The blonde stumbled away from them. "I was with her! We," His words fell short when he fell on the couch. "I touched her."  
  
"How much did he have?" Jordan asked, leaning down to stroke his hair. Her nose crinkled at the liquor on his clothes.  
  
"I found him like that. He's been drinking for days."  
  
Shalimar pulled the molecular up, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I'll take care of him."  
  
Jordan watched the feral pull Jesse towards his room. Her thoughts had her proceeding to the kitchen, followed by a tired Brennen. The elemental watched as she started a new pot of coffee. "He won't drink it." His baritone started.  
  
"This is for me," she started. "And Shalimar. We'll stay up with him, tonight." The man watched as she busied herself. Sitting down at the counter, he pulled off the duster and threw it beside him. This had to be the twentieth time he'd gone looking for Jesse, not to mention the times when he simply wasn't able to find the man. Brennen's hands slid over his face in a stressful defeat. It seemed like his only task in life was to bring the blonde back to StormKing, a place undoubtedly hunted by their memories. He'd been ready to fall on the counter when a hand touched his arm.  
  
The elemental could have drowned in her dark eyes right then. Somehow, the woman had managed to implant herself into a house falling in chaos. He smiled tiredly, watching her concerned face. "He kept seeing her everywhere." He started. "Every woman around him was a tall redhead. And he just kept falling." Jordan stood by, silent. "I don't know how much longer I can do this, J."  
  
"He'll be okay. Maybe, It'll take Jesse bringing himself home to move on. He's not strong enough yet to let go." The woman leaned her chin on Brennen's shoulder in thought; an action that pulled the large man from his stresses. He studied her quietly as she looked off toward the window, rubbing his back in thought. "Do you need anything?" His face had almost slackened in deviousness, thinking of some things he definitely wanted. The women turned to face him, causing his look to change back.  
  
"No." he lied.  
  
"You're not hungry or anything?"  
  
"No, Jordan. Thank you."  
  
"Alright. I'm gonna check on Shal and Jess. Goodnight, Brennen."  
  
His eyes followed her out off the room, only to focus on the empty space her presence had occupied. His mind was suddenly not so tired. "Good night, Jordan."  
  
Shalimar had fallen asleep by the time Jordan got to the molecular's room. He lay stretched across his bed in fresh clothes and apparently fresh out of the shower. The woman moved to open the door, but stopped in mid action. Lexa stood by the bed, watching Jesse with careful eyes. It was seldom the brunette was so defenseless and ran a hand through the man's damp locks. Jordan smiled softly before closing the door. Jesse would be well taken care of tonight. 


	2. chapter 2

CLUBLIGHTS  
  
Disclamer: M-X, Don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
Jesse's eyes opened to a stark ray of light interrupting his sensitive blue eyes. The rumbling of his stomach invaded his ears before curling into a stone on the back of his stomach. It had to be early, maybe nine or ten, he thought. The man kicked his long legs over the edge of the bed, washing his shoulders in a rustled cascade of locks. His hands rubbed into the stubbled face, trying to erase the train wreck in his head. The man sat momentarily, trying to figure what to do. His body was too stressed to train and his mind damn sure didn't miss the humming of StormKing's computers. Slowly he pulled from the bed, stumbling into the bathroom. The returning reflection in the mirror looked aged and unrecognizable. I've got to shave this shit, he thought. But somehow, his hands wouldn't conform to the razor. His mind challenged him to shower first, especially when recognizing the all too known stench off his underarms.  
  
Water seems to have redeeming qualities, being able to wash away anything at all. Even amidst the hot water, he felt a slight release from his demons. Subconsciously, he associated it with Emma. Countless nights, he'd be at his console typing away, only to look over the balcony at the redhead. Her meditations were a serene sight to the molecular, whom could have watched her forever. Now that place was absent, seeming to need the psionic's energy just to light up. God, he missed her.  
  
The water ran on him till turning cold. Finally, he pushed himself out of the stall and dried off, wrapping a towel around his waist before returning to the sink. Let's try the shave again, he thought. Now his fingers could grasp the razor, but the act was unsteady, almost deactivating to his appendages. The molecular leaned forward, lowering his head in a chaos of thought, the footsteps mute on his ears.  
  
"Up already?"  
  
Lexa leaned in the doorway, crossing her arms intently. Even in his mess, the molecular was quite a sight, she thought. He looked up, letting his limbs pull from the counter to sway at his side. "Couldn't sleep anymore."  
  
"I see."  
  
"What do you want, Lexa?" The blue eyes staring at her were not signature to the Jesse she'd met months ago. These were reckless, daring almost like he'd inherited a little of Brennen's personality. The brunette pushed herself from the door and moved in front of him.  
  
"Nothing, just checking up. You've been gone for awhile."  
  
"Yep," he replied still eyeing his reflection. "Finally snapped."  
  
"Whatever, Jess." The woman moved to sit on the counter, her legs swinging gently. " Y'know, I can do that for you, if you want."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Take care of the Chia-pet on your face."  
  
"Funny, " His grin was almost rustic under the stubble. Yep, she thought. He needed to lose the beard. But the shoulder length hair worked a little too well. "You? Shave my beard?"  
  
"If you want me to?" Her blue eyes met his in a not so innocent dare. "Won't leave you with too many, scratches."  
  
"And I thought you liked to scratch." He smirked.  
  
Her face froze before continuing. "I owe you for that one."  
  
Jesse pulled his locks into a ponytail, still eyeing the woman. Her eyes seemed to run straight through him, like a human laser. "I trust you'll kill me."  
  
"Not today, I'll wait till you can fight back."  
  
Again, his hands hit the counter, only this time on either side of her thighs. The brunette was surprised at how much taller he was than her, and turned to start the faucet. Her fingers wet the hair slowly, running in the curling strands. Yep, she thought. Not even conditioner will work on this. Finally, the shave gel rolled between her fingers in its cool green color. The molecular stiffened in support, watching her with no fear. He has changed, she thought. The man had broken from some part of his psyche that held back his aggressiveness. He was forward, devious and a little more dangerous. Her smile, spread in recognition.  
  
The gel had to be worked in for a while, at least till it penetrated the dense strands. Lexa divided her time between running the blade under the faucet and breaking up the coarse hair. Finally, Jesse lifted his jaw so she could make the first shave. Both held their breath as the razor slid under his jaw, riding along the curve of his chin. Something told the woman to save her jokes till the end when she was sure he wasn't nicked. Again, the blade slid along his chin, slowly contouring to the man's chiseled face. Jesse arched his head in each direction silently, giving the woman access to the needed areas. On his jaw, she was a little more confident, but purposely used too much gel, so his skin wouldn't irritate. The blade slid along the surface easily, taking the hair mostly in one stroke. Again her breath held when she traveled the curve of his chin and that sensitive part of his upper lip, where his smirks would almost deem the man as feral. Jesse's eyes never left her as the woman cleaned up strokes along his neck, and made sure she didn't miss anything. "You're doin' good." He whispered as she rinsed the blade. "Feels like you got it all."  
  
"I hope I did," Her fingers ran a damp towel along his jaw, removing anything else left. "That ZZ Top thing wasn't working."  
  
"It wasn't that bad, Lexa."  
  
"All you needed was a Harley and a beer belly," she smirked, running her fingers along the skin. "Then good-bye Mutant X, hello Hells Angels."  
  
"Whatever." He replied. She really had done a good job. His face looked brand new and much more familiar. He moved, to examine himself in the mirror, almost missing the closeness from before. Her fingers felt a lot better than his when tracing the skin.  
  
"Well?"  
  
He eyed her, checking his face again before speaking. "You did good."  
  
"Good." The woman jumped from the counter, moving to pull the locks from the ponytail. The dirty blonde tresses brushed past his shoulders in soft wisps.  
  
"You're playing hairdresser now?"  
  
She fingered the hair silently. At least he used conditioner in the shower.  
  
Jesse pulled her hand from his hair gently. "I think I can do that myself. Don't want you breaking out the ribbons and bows on me."  
  
"Okay." Lexa smirked before heading to the door. "I'll be in the kitchen."  
  
The molecular watched as she strutted off, his fingers still grazing his skin. I aught to hire her full time, he thought.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The coast of StormKing ran in a strip of white beach, curving to the ministrations of its blue lover. Sunlight cascaded down the cliffs, bathing the land jealously. For that time of day, the world was perfect. There was no enemy, no arguments, no broken hearts to mend. And Jordan was thankful for it all.  
  
She ran the land with a vigorous need to sweat. The white tennis shoes left pats of sand rising into the air as she moved, her thoughts lost in the upcoming mission. How will we do this, she thought. How will we be able to get in and act without losing dignity, to say the least? Lexa's suggestions came barreling back to her and Shalimar had been right to want to tell the guys. But this cause and effect was much too obvious. She could see Brennen now, breaking down doors, and pummeling anyone to get to them, just so he could curse till he passed out. And Jesse, in his present state (the delayed reaction to Emma's death) would beat people senseless. She couldn't count the nights Brennen had actually found him, and dragged him in after he'd bashed some guy or guys out in the bars. His emotional state was profoundly affecting the control of his mutant abilities. Jordan knew that all they could do was give it time.  
  
The sweat was plastering the spandex to her skin as she hit her turn back point. Maybe everyone's up by now. Lexa had not bothered anyone since they had to do this mission. This one thing could tear apart an already delicate situation. Maybe, it should just be me and Lex, she thought. Then Shalimar wouldn't have to be so torn. But in order for it to work, they needed three people. The inevitable sat in her stomach like a stone as she made her way back to the patio. The plane curved silently before spilling into a quick tunnel. Suddenly, she was back in Sanctuary pressing in the access codes that lead into the lobby.  
  
"Playing outside again?"  
  
She turned to face Brennen, whom was making his way to the dojo. His white tank and athletic pants looked brand new. The man eyed her evily as she stopped, taking in exaggerated breaths. "Hey you."  
  
"Hey you."  
  
"I wasn't playing outside, Sparky." She grinned, stretching her arms forward to loosen up her joints. Brennen grabbed the wrists, yanking her in a feeble attempt to make her fall. She punched him in the arm before continuing. "It's just nice to be out in the sun sometimes. I mean we do live in a rock, and all."  
  
Again she stretched, put this one was the reverse. Her arms moved behind her back, leaning the woman, and momentarily pushing her attributes into the air. The elemental quickly turned, avoiding getting locked in a dead stare. She never opts for much clothing, he thought. Even now, the black crop top and shorts seemed not nearly able to 'contain' her. Why did the women of this house torture him so? Not one of them knew what it was to wear a full shirt or a reasonable skirt. And pants didn't do much good, either. If they weren't tight, they were low rise, or had laces up the side or zippers where zippers were just too damn tempting on a woman. Damn, he thought. As if the long boots weren't enough.  
  
"So, what are you up to?"  
  
His thoughts broke to see Jordan bending over in another stretch. She had to know better than to do this around him. She had to! The man's eyes rolled in defeat as her well-rounded backside curved in his view. "What?"  
  
She stood back up, turning to face the man. "What are you doing today?"  
  
"Nothing." He smirked. "Want to train with me?"  
  
"Maybe." She grinned. He knew this would cost him.  
  
"No bets, Jordan."  
  
"Oh, c'mon. A 'wager' wouldn't hurt."  
  
"NO. Because you make the bets, then cheat to win. I'm not buying you another drink for two months."  
  
"Fine, but I do need to do a little shopping?" Her innocent act was almost convincing.  
  
"No, Jordan. NO drinks. No racing. No pool games. NO shopping for anything! I know better than to walk into your trap."  
  
He'd do anything to walk into her trap.  
  
"Brennen," She pouted, following the man to the dojo. "I won't call you Sparky anymore."  
  
That stopped him.  
  
The elemental looked back at the woman behind him, knowing there was something else to this. Jordan knew how to play a man and he'd seen it every time they were in the club. This one pretty woman would have been the perfect partner in his hay day. On the floor, she'd dance so enticingly that men would stop just to watch. And low and behold, the elemental would have to break from his watching to get in an altercation with some prick. Even now, she stood grinning at him, waiting for a reply. "NO."  
  
"Come on, Brennen."  
  
"Oh no. I know this one. THIS is where so say you'll stop then get me in some shit that you have us both fighting to get out of. No thank you." She actually pouted in front of him, making the man laugh out loud. "Aren't you a little old for that J.?"  
  
Jordan moved past him, blocking the top of the stairs with her sweaty form. Brennen had to stop looking at her. He'd just lowered his head when slender arms flung around his waist. "Okay, I'll bargain with you. "  
  
"No, Jordan." It was taking all of him not to return the embrace. Her playing with him could only go so far. He looked down at the woman whom was pressed against him, her curves all too evident against his torso. And the little chin sat nuzzled into his chest, as she stared at him. How could a tall woman look so small? He thought. "That won't work either." He knew it would end here; she wouldn't kiss him. He now had an upper hand in the matter, and grinned victoriously.  
  
That was before the lips touched him. She'd tried to reach his cheek, but intercepted a spot on his neck. Too bad that spot had a major nerve behind it. Brennen jerked back, trying to keep a distance between them. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Oh! OH yeah." He replied. The heat was spreading in his lungs and brain as he stood back. Soon it would be somewhere obvious to them both. She moved forward again, but stopped at his gesture. "Hey, it's okay."His face looked flushed almost as the elemental walked past her. "Y'know, we don't have to train today. I'll catch you later." She was too dangerous for him to be around.  
  
"Alright," Jordan moved to the stairs, looking back again. The elemental waved at her, before she moved out of sight. Them fell back on the mat in exaggeration. Damn, the women in this house!  
  
************************************************************************ 


	3. chapter 3

CLUBLIGHTS  
  
Disclamer: M-X Don't own them. Enjoy.  
  
It had been two days since the women were at StormKing. Surprisingly though, Jesse had been in the house, training and working on the computers. Brennen had taken full notice of this and was starting to believe his friend was moving on. Still, the place felt empty without Shalimar and Jordan. It was okay without Lexa.  
  
He'd spent the day, washing the cars down before moving back into the house. The molecular sat at the console, still trying to decipher Adam's codes. Brennen was careful to make sure his teammate had whatever he needed and left him to his work. Now, it was around midnight when he brought back a pizza.  
  
"Got dinner." He grinned bringing the box and some sodas over to the console. "I believe your manners have improved since the last time we shared a pie."  
  
"Always jokes," The blonde smirked. He turned off the screen before facing the taller man.  
  
"I got to admit, the new rock star look, is interesting. I never took you for one to spread from his designer digs."  
  
The molecular smiled, before picking a slice from the box. He felt alien to food the past few days. Now, his stomach was nearly begging. "Always with jokes."  
  
"How are you feelin'?  
  
"Good. I think I just flipped out the other night."  
  
"No shit!" Jesse looked at the man who'd sat across from him. Brennen truly felt like a brother to him now. The past few months had their differences put aside for the sake of Shalimar. But, with Jordan and possibly Lexa there now, that need to hold everyone wasn't quite so great. Thus, they were being guys again. This was also evident to the elemental, who was obviously thankful he'd hadn't had to wake up and battle the cold to find Jesse. "Tired of being in the rock, dude?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." The molecular replied. "But are you sure about hanging out with me?"  
  
"You only flip when you drink, Jess. And that will not happen when I'm picking up chicks."  
  
"I won't touch that." He smirked between bites of pizza.  
  
"You can't talk about me anyway, you're track record has turned completely." Jesse knew he was speaking of all the women he'd been with in the last few months. But that was psychological. Every one of them was a slender redhead, either by birth or by bottle, and the attraction was out of desperation to relive a memory. He'd never told Emma how he felt, and that he would take to his grave.  
  
"Where are the girls again?"  
  
"Um," Brennen smirked between sips of his soda. "Shal said they were goin' on some spa thing. They'll be back in a week. Though it's nice to be absent of Lexa."  
  
The blue eyes flashed in that early morning memory. "She's not that bad, Brennen."  
  
"To you, maybe. But she still doesn't sit right with me." Even so, Jesse had been thankful they weren't arguing anymore. Somehow a civil line had been drawn between the two, making Sanctuary a little more bearable. "Anyway, what do you want to do?"  
  
"My club days are a blur right now, dude." The molecular played with the can absently. " I don't know if I was fighting or- y'know."  
  
"Every time I found you, it was when you were brawling, except for the last time. But, when I couldn't, you were with some female."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
The darker man looked evil in the guise of his grin. "When I'm 'busy', I don't want to be found either."  
  
"Old habits never die, huh?"  
  
"They do." He brow rose in strange thought. "They're just a little too easy to resurrect."  
  
Jesse thought about the short time after Brennen and Shalimar's breakup. The same actions had the elemental indulging in a parade of blondes for weeks and only stopped some short months ago. That's when Jordan dropped in on them. She was different for the elemental, and seemed to have him fumbling at every turn. It was nice to see Brennen stumble with females sometimes.  
  
"Suggest something." He finally said. "What can we do?"  
  
"Anything, since the girls aren't here to kill us." Brennen smiled. "We could hit up a club."  
  
"Nope, not anytime soon."  
"How about a bar or a pool hall? Shark some marks out of their money?"  
  
Again, Jesse declined. "Don't fell like thinkin' tonight."  
  
"I know the feeling." There was silence before Brennen's head popped up in thought. "Has to be a house party somewhere."  
  
"Nope, no youngin's." Jesse smirked. "Everybody has to be legal."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Brennen had almost lost his options. "I got it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't worry, just go get dressed. Y'know? Standard Jesse shit."  
  
"Dude-"  
  
"Just trust me, man." The elemental stood, collecting the box before leaving Jesse dumbfounded. "It's a good time." 


	4. chapter 4

CLUBLIGHTS  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
The thing about night like is that it's not really life. It's more so a spiritual existence to. One loses self in a mix of music; liquor and sex without giving any thought to it till the dreaded morning after. But never do we question was it worth it. Never do we say we shouldn't have (unless one's hook up was not what the alcohol showed them the night before). On a dance floor, we interact in a way that leaves little fear in the veins. One is always sure that a drink and a dance will make it all better. But when someone's in front of us, we're almost tempted and embarrassed that they are caught in watching the object of their desire. That person moves at will, just for you and you can do nothing but look. Dancers move willingly for DJ's but the DJ couldn't thrive without them. How odd is it that control is more so in the hand of the servant than the master. And this control led people into the streets every night. There's a strange faith in this spirituality that man is scared to relinquish in religion. This faith had bodies crawling into the clubs and parties of the city, and these bodies included Jesse Kilmartin and Brennen Mulray.  
  
The men exited the Black Hummer, scanning the crowded streets. Already women were 'studying' the new mutants. Jesse, in his casual black slacks and white dress shirt, which too easily sat untucked in his pants, rolled at the wrists and unbuttoned at the top. His long locks hung in faded waves, contrasting sharply against the smooth jaw line.  
  
Brennen on the other hand was his typical self. In dark slacks, and a sleeveless, v-neck muscle shirt; al under one of his standard leather jackets. He turned to the blonde whom busied himself with scanning the streets for the building they were headed for. "Okay, where are we going?"  
  
"Hold on." The elemental smirked, gesturing to some women walking past them. The group had all but turned around to follow the men. "You'll see when we get there."  
  
They walked the strip for the moment, taking in the sights and a few drinks. Brennen had to admit the newer, bolder Jesse was giving him a run for his money. The ladies couldn't reach his hair, so they played in his. Shortly, they were at the entrance of an exclusive nightspot. Jesse turned smirking. "Dude, I told you, I'm done with clubs for awhile."  
  
"Stop being' a girl. This one's different, and we don't have to wait in line." Brennen gestured to the doorman, who waved them in past the rest of the line. Inside, the place was a dim, pulsating wave of bass. Something tropical had the floor spinning in a frenzy.  
  
"Where are we?" The molecular asked.  
  
" Amnesia."  
  
Jesse smirked at his teammate. "That's the name of this place?"  
  
Brennen nodded, scanning the room for 'scenery.' "And rightfully so."  
  
Again the molecular followed the elemental, moving across the dance floor and some anonymous groping to a wide staircase. "Our mission is upstairs." Brennen yelled over the crowd. This place was paced with beautiful people who didn't mind sweating in their designer threads. And the bars ran endlessly along the walls, leaving no direction of the establishment thirsty. Jesse trusted following his friend, though the female temptation was a little too weakening.  
  
Upon hitting the third floor, Brennen pulled him into V.I.P. This one place was rumbling in a rush of drums and bass as bodies either danced or watched from the balconies. The floors were laced with several stages, each having a number of poles running from the ceiling. His brows rose in the possibilities.  
  
He and Brennen stood for a moment, watching the people around them shake and gyrate to the rhythms. There had to be hundreds of them, men and women, oddly staying close to the stage. The molecular turned to ask the elemental when the lights dimmed.  
  
His head turned back to the stage, blue eyes fixated in question. The lights bloomed blue, then red, and other colors before a rage of guitars blasted from the speakers. The crowd cheered feverishly. From the ceiling, several bodies slid from the ceiling, all undoubtedly female. Jesse exchanged looks with his smirking teammate as a redhead caught his gaze. She wrapped a long leg around the pole, before landing on the floor in a split. This was kind of awkward to stand and not be able to do anything, but for now, watching was enough. The women moved in their individual accord, teasing the crowd with the possibility of removing their clothes. Jesse laughed at the fact that Brennen had been daft enough to bring him to a strip club. No gentlemen's club, he thought. Even so this place seemed to be a pretty even mix of males and females.  
  
The women teased for a moment longer, opening the center stage for a leggy blonde to strut into view. Jesse could here the catcalls as she walked slowly along the edge. In one swoop, her hair fell, cascading in a ravage of golden locks. The place roared when she popped a strap of her dress, then turned to undo another. The skimpy black fabric seemed to be laced with see through strips, all strategically placed so they wouldn't too much too soon. His eyes were able to see the detail of her figure, but not the face. She was agile and overpowering against the dancers on the side stages. If he could have moved, he and Brennen would have been closer to the stage.  
  
Then, the elemental tapped his shoulder, gesturing that they go up to the balcony. Once there, they bought drinks before heading over to the side rails. The molecular was thankful for something to hold onto. They leaned on the bar, scanning the scenery and watching the blonde, whom was peeling out of the dress slowly. The people around them roared in applause as she kept her spine to the crowd. It was then that Jesse saw he could make her face. She ripped the dress from her body, causing the place to explode, and leaving her self in a skimpy thong and bikini top. Brennen was yelling with some of the guys hanging beside him, unaware the molecular had just spilt his drink. Jesse stood pounding his friend's shoulder as the woman untied her top. Brennen stopped him when he felt the man massing. "Dude, what?"  
  
The molecular pointed unable to speak. His eyes turned wide in disbelief as the woman pulled the last string from her top, exposing herself to the crowd. Brennen hit him on the arm, wanting an answer. "What, Je-"  
  
"Shalimar!" he yelled. The elemental turned to eye the stage, and sure enough, the feral was strutting as people roared in applause and catcalls.  
  
"What the fuck!" The men were stunned to see their teammate suddenly disappear from the stage in a flash of smoke, but it wasn't over.  
  
"Oh, My God!" Brennen gasped. "Lexa." 


	5. chapter 5

CLUBLIGHTS  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
The lights blazed behind the brunette, who'd appeared in a short business suit. She stood eyeing the crowd over the rim of her glasses as the music raged behind her. Her legs took one step, then another before finally breaking in a strut towards the stage. The brunette took off her glasses, tossing them to the crowd. People were raging as she spun slowly, undoing the buttons of her jacket.  
  
Jesse and Brennen were pushing through the people on the balcony, trying too reach the over crowded floor. They were short of pummeling people to reach their teammate, but it was pointless. By now, the brunette was down to a skirt and lacy bra, speeding around the pole in shiny stilettos. Brennen turned to the molecular who was trying to keep his eyes off the woman as she spun to the dizzying music and tried raising his voice over the crowd. "Can you phase us through these people?"  
  
The blonde head shook in a regretful no. "It's too many of them."  
  
"Shit!" He turned back to see Lexa now rip off her skirt. This didn't even sit right with him. Shalimar, he'd obviously be upset about. But even though he and the brunette skidded on so many levels, she was still one of them, and he felt a need to look out for her. The place was raging, as she danced, the floor rattled from the vibration of jumping feet. They roared when the lacy garment popped open in the back, revealing her tan flesh. Brennen turned away, frowning at some ass-hole making comments out loud, but Jesse kept looking. She was just pulling the straps down when the place darkened.  
  
This was their chance. The two men raced through the crowd, stepping over anyone in their way. The molecular made it to the edge of the stage, extending a hand for the elemental. There, they dipped between the curtains. Jesse felt incestuous for having looked at Shalimar. But, Lexa, that was much different. Brennen pulled his arm. "The place is too big to split up."  
  
"I know." He replied, catching his breath. "What now?"  
  
"Now we-" His words interrupted by another blast of music. The place roared into darkness, laced with hands clapping to a speeding intro. The men exchanged glances. Jesse's was an 'Oh, No!' while Brennen's was pure 'Oh, hell no.!'  
  
The men adjusted, watching as the stage flashed in lights, raging behind a pair of sensuous legs. They walked slowly, seeming to curve against the pulsating beat. Jesse saw her before the elemental, watching as she turned in a strappy white dress. Her hair hung in sexily curled coils, racing around the amber shoulders. The front rows were pounding the stage for her, lost in it's own greedy lust. The blonde could see the anger pulsating in Brennen, causing the veins to throb along his forehead. Oh God! The he thought. Not Jordan.  
  
She turned from the crowd, pulling up her hair to snake her spine in a sensual motion. The action drew attention to her curling hips, leaving the place roaring. She strutted slowly, holding onto the pole as the place begged for more. Then stopped, extending a long leg from the much too-high slit. Slowly, the string lacing down her cleavage unraveled from its lacings. She let a strap fall from her shoulders, then pulled it back much to the crowds dismay. They pounded the stage again in want. This time she turned, unzipping the silver that once raced up her hip and torso. The action exposed a sliver of her tan side along with the edge of her full breast. The white fabric peeled from her form, showing another skimpy bikini top and the edge of a slim g-string. She turned to the opposite side, repeating the action and if she just turned her head slightly, would have made eye contact with the men. Again a zipper, slid from its holding, exposing the hourglass shape. Jesse turned his head, while Brennen stayed glued. His anger had long been replaced by something else pulsating in his veins. The dark eyes molded to the figure, who then turned sideways to the crowd, bent over and ripped the garment from her body. The place roared at the curvy woman, who moved to swing around the pole.  
  
"Jess," he managed in a broken tone. "Go find Shal and Lexa."  
  
He didn't answer and proceeded to make his way from the edge of the stage. Brennen stood leaning against the wall as she pulled at the strings to her top. It was taking all of him not to walk on the stage and throw her down. Jordan held an arm over her chest, turning to the crowd slowly. Much like his own, the faces were no longer human, just hungry. She went farther than Shalimar and Lexa, pulling at the tie of her g-string slowly. The crowd thundered as the laces pulled apart, unraveling like their fragile sanity. Brennen shifted forward, knowing that this wouldn't be pretty much longer. The bolts charged in his hand, dancing over the curve of his knuckles as she turned to untie the other string, the opposite arm now covering her chest. The garments were hanging on by a whim. He had to act now.  
  
Jordan turned to the crowd, nearly tossing her top, only to pull back when the place went dark. The crowd roared forward, trying to tackle the stage. She moved to run, but was caught by an arm, locking around her waist. The woman kicked at the body till sparks flew a little too closely to them. The man carried her towards what felt like the side of the stage, keeping her in the air as she held his forearm. Before, she thought it was one of the bouncers. Now, the woman knew better. By then, the bouncers were coming to the stage, and the lights were coming back on. She kicked the elemental, and began running towards the back of the stage. Sorry, Sparky.  
  
Brennen cursed as his shin throbbed from the pointed stiletto and made a mental note to kill Jordan later. He moved towards her direction, only to run into Jesse. "I couldn't find them!" He whispered. "What happened?"  
  
"Lights went out. The crowd rushed the stage while Jordan was out there."  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"I got her out before they hit. She kicked me and ran."  
  
"What? Why would she do that?"  
  
"To tell Lex and Shal, so they can cover up whatever they don't want us to know! Shit!" He stood watching the large suits pummel some drunks in the front row. "We gotta move, Jess."  
  
"This way!"  
  
The woman pushed through the crowd of half naked dancers, looking for her teammates. Their eyes dropped in astonishment at her naked form.  
  
"I think the idea is to leave the stage with some of your clothes, J."  
  
"Save it!' She replied pulling on a robe. "We got bigger problems."  
  
"What? The boys are out there?" The feral smirked, turning from the mirror.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"You're not serious!"  
  
"The crowd-" She adjusted her voice to a lower tone. "The crowd rushed the stage while I was on. Brennen ran from the left and grabbed me!"  
  
"Where is he now?" The feral stood, crossing her arms.  
  
"I don't know. I kicked him so I could get away."  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"It doesn't matter! They must have been here awhile."  
  
"She's right!" Lexa chimed in. "They wouldn't be on stage right then if not seeing one of us first."  
  
"Oh, God!" Shalimar exhaled before dropping back into her seat. " He and Jesse were here tonight? This if freakin' great."  
  
"Calm down," Lexa started.  
  
"I told you this would happen, Lexa. I told you they had to know!"  
  
"I don't think so," Jordan replied as she sat down. "From what I saw, that man was pissed."  
  
"And if he's pissed, then Jesse 2.0 is pissed." The brunette said.  
  
"Okay," Shalimar sat back. "Do we finish this or get out?"  
  
"Well, it depends. We can't get these girls out tonight, there's too much action going on."  
  
"Well, we still need to make sure, they're alright." Jordan replied. "Those two won't leave till they find us."  
  
"Can't you make some calls, Lexa?" The feral reasoned. "Isn't there a backup crew you can bring in to get the girls or something?"  
  
"I don't know. Look, I'll handle Brennen and Jesse. Then I'll make the calls. There's something that has to work."  
  
"I hope so," the feral exhaled, fingering her COMM link. "Otherwise, we are screwed." 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: M-X, Don't own them.  
  
Rain is a strange thing. The off spring of water and pressure can defy it's maternal gravity, either bathing one in redemption or drowning them in sorrow. We only see slants of liquid, or heavy teardrops spatter to the ground, but the emotion is so much more. This act is one of cleansing, whether we know it or not. It takes either accepting the wash or drowning in the weight of the water for one to finally face themselves in all their naked emotion. Whether light on the skin, heavy in smell to the nose or battering against already weighted shoulders, the act is God's way of rinsing hurt from his children. Two people in particular needed this washing that night. One was Alejandro Movaro, and the other, Jesse Kilmartin.  
  
Even as he ran the halls in blindness along side the elemental, his insides were tearing apart. The mind, as treacherous as it was kept throwing the image of Shalimar Striping for the frenzied crowd. His sister demeaned herself and he had no clue. But wasn't he as guilty as the rest of the testosterone in the club? He'd come there to chase women, and he followed Brennen into the stage area. He watched with almost unapologetic guilt as Lexa tore off her clothes. The only thing he didn't view was Jordan, and he thanked God for that, for himself and Brennen.  
  
The elemental, he thought, his brother in arms. He'd been quiet as the blonde led him along the corridors to look for the women -too quiet for his personality. They reached a case of stairs laced with windows, thus coming face to face with the pounding liquid. It ran down the pains insistently. The molecular looked up, seeing the glass run to the ceiling. For once, he wanted to phase into the storm, into the water-into anything that carried an element of Emma.  
  
"What now?" Brennen exhaled, leaning against the black railing. The run had somehow cleared his mind, though the images still remained. Shalimar, Lexa and Jordan. He knew his man-whore issues would catch him one day.  
  
"Now, we think,,," Jesse paced back and forth, running his fingers through his hair. "There is a reason for this."  
  
"No shit." Brennen sat on the steps, leaning on his elbows. "There is a reason the female members of this team would lie to us about where they were so they could 'entertain' in a high priced strip club." His fists clenched in thought. " And it better be damn good."  
  
The molecular kneeled in front of the man, then moved to sit so his back was on the window. The immediate cool slid through his shirt, and somehow into his mind. He finally managed to speak. "Brennen, what do you know about this place? I mean you've know about it for a while, right?"  
  
"Yeah,,," The elemental sat back on the staircase, stretching his arms till fingers grazed the bottom rails. " I knew about it for a while, but came here recently -maybe a few months ago."  
  
"And what have you seen since you've been here?"  
  
"A lot of money and a lot of sex. Everything changes hands at some time in this place."  
  
Jesse frowned in thought. "Obviously illegal."  
  
"Of course, who else can get away with breaking the law?"  
  
"No one but people with money."  
  
"And lots of it. Jess, these people shit hundred dollar bills."  
  
The molecular again pressed his brow in thought. "Anything to deal with new mutants?"  
  
Brennen was quiet for the moment, his dark eyes processing under lowered lids. "Maybe, but,,,Damn, I can't remember."  
  
"Okay, we have three females on the stage-"  
  
"Three female mutants."  
  
"I'm willing to bet the others were too." Jesse's mind flashed back to the redhead. "In an expensive, exclusive club."  
  
"A club where anything is offered for the right price."  
  
"Anything." The men exchanged stark looks, brown eyes slipped closed in defeat as blue widened in shock.  
  
"We've got to find them, Brennen."  
  
"That goes without saying. We won't leave till we do."  
  
"How?"  
  
The elemental leaned forward, adjusting his elbows on his knees. "The place is open twenty-four hours. So staying in isn't an issue."  
  
"Open all the time to cater to clients." The footsteps brought them out of their thought, causing the men to hide in shadows under the stairs.  
  
Two dark suits, stood talking as cigarette smoke drifted down from their position. Their words were unreadable to the Mutant X men, whom dared not move from their place. Soon, they descended the steps back towards the stage corridors. The new mutants moved quickly, jogging the stairs up to the top floors in silence. Brennen pushed the door slowly, light escaped through the crack exposing a bustle of bodies.  
  
The men watched as women walked to and from, dressing outrageously amongst the noise. Each was a stranger, till the molecular saw the flaming hair from earlier. The men moved, only to pause when three suits cut with their backs to them.  
  
"Ladies!" a large man sang over the crowd. "You all are looking beautiful tonight." His voice held a cigar smokers scruff to it, that and an unreadable accent. "You look like money! And when you look like money, I make it!" The prick busted at his own laughter, followed by the two suits behind him. He moved forward, caressing the face of some brunette whom looked a little under- aged to the elemental. It was then that he got it. "Let's continue to have a good night. Our clients are what make us, so make them happy." With that, he walked from the room, followed by his partners. Why was that girl so shaken, Brennen thought. That pondering pushed deeper into his brain when another woman came to hug her. It was then that the tears barreled down her cheeks.  
  
"Jess," he started watching the women.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you." The molecular replied. "How do we get them out?"  
  
"There's a lot of them, and I bet a good bit are not quite eighteen."  
  
The footsteps came again, but this time the men had no where to go. Brennen conjured up a volt in his hands, waiting for the oncoming fight. The steps were close, around the corner and advancing quickly. Brennen positioned himself to lung as Jesse massed behind him, the flash paused their action.  
  
The men were silent, now hearing a single set of heels. They strained against the wall in anticipation.  
  
"You two are so obvious." Lexa smirked, solidifying from her invisible state.  
  
Brennen exhaled, his heart jumping in his chest.  
  
"Not exactly a young gun anymore, huh?"  
  
Jesse pulled from his massed state, moving towards the woman. "Are you alright?"  
"I think I should ask you that." Her smirk faded with the seriousness of his eyes. "I'm fine, Jess. Thanks."  
  
"Where's Shal and Jordan?" The elemental demanded.  
  
"They're in there." She replied pointing back to the large dressing room. "But you can't go in! There are guards everywhere."  
  
Brennen shot death at the woman with his eyes. The brunette actually stepped back, feeling the heat from him. "I just bet this was your idea." He said.  
  
"It was and I was right! You guys shouldn't have known."  
  
"Shouldn't have known?" Jesse interrupted. "What are you all doing in this 'place'?"  
  
"The owner's goons double as bounty hunters, illegally collecting new mutants.  
  
They focus on young females, selling them on the black market."  
  
"How did you all get in?" He continued.  
  
"We came in on the club's legitimate front, as 'dancers'."  
  
"So they don't know you're mutants?" Brennen asked.  
  
"Nope. Even if we were, they focus on young ones with and older look. Late teens to early twenties."  
  
Jesse froze. His mind said don't speak but his lips were long gone. "Jordan is in her early twenties." He didn't have to look to see the look on Brennen's face.  
  
"So, you dragged Shalimar and Jordan into this with you."  
  
"No, they agreed to join in. None of us wanted these girls stuck in this place." The brunette tied her robe tighter as she peered past the men. "None of them are nearly strong enough for this."  
  
"And you are?" Jesse asked. Dumb question, he thought.  
  
She looked at him momentarily, then diverted her attention back to the room. "Look, I just came out to tell you guys to go home."  
  
"What!" Jesse spat.  
  
"Fuck no!" Brennen interjected. "We're not leaving without Shal and Jordan, and I guess you as well."  
  
"I'm touched." She smirked. "Look, if we leave now, we lose any chance of bringing this guy down."  
  
"And who is this guy?" The elemental asked folding his arms.  
  
"Alejandro Movaro." They jumped at the footsteps coming behind them. Lexa pushed the men into a dark corner before slipping back in the room. The men knew she wouldn't be able to come back out.  
  
"At least we have a name." The molecular whispered.  
  
"Yeah, Lets get back on the floor. See what we can find."  
  
Jesse grabbed the man's arm before moving. "What about the girls?  
  
"We have to trust they'll take care of themselves." The elemental sounded defeated in his words as Jesse finally followed. "For now, we need to find Movaro."  
  
The man had watched the three women all night.  
  
"New dancers?" he asked a heavyset man on is left.  
  
"Yeah. Richie saw them two days ago. Hired them on the spot."  
  
He grinned under the curl of cigar smoke. "That Richie always had good taste. Which one was on when the crowd broke?"  
  
"The black one." He gestured as the woman sat talking with her other two friends. "But they all got that reaction. People were pounding the fuckin' walls."  
  
"Mutants?"  
  
"Nope." The man replied handing the other a beer. "All human, all woman."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah.  
  
"The names?"  
  
"The blonde is Sunny." He gestured. "She got the place up to begin with. The brunette is Angela, she did a number on them too."  
  
"My secretary should look like that."  
  
"I thought she did boss." The man asked honestly.  
  
"She does, that's why I'm doin' her." The men broke in stark laughter, relaxing as they again watched the women. "And her."  
  
"Her name is Carmen. She was something! The place would have killed her if she fell in the crowd."  
  
"How'd she get away?"  
  
"Ran when the lights got out. Richie found her back in the dressing room, said she was shook up."  
  
"Well, the man gestured, getting up from his seat. "Can't have our real dancers nervous around the actual merchandise, can we?"  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
The man eyed her again. "Put them in something expensive, let them walk the floor. Nobody touches them. When do they dance again?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"I'll talk to her tonight." His voice was seething in danger. "Carmen." 


	7. chapter 7

CLUBLIGHTS  
  
M-X: Don't Own Them. Enjoy!  
  
Jesse's locks spilled forward, enveloping the space around his lips and the glass. He'd needed this drink, this one shot to steady himself, but the pictures kept coming back: Shalimar taking it off for a frenzied crowd. "Hit me again." He gestured to the bartender. He just needed one more.  
  
Brennen had split to see what he could find out on his own. Smart move, Sparky. He thought. The molecular wasn't washing his sorrows now, just trying to steady his running nerves. His mind flashed back in a rage of what ifs: What if the crowd had broken with Shal or Lexa on the stage? What if he and Brennen hadn't been there to grab them? What if it had been Emma out there?  
  
He half-slapped himself at that one. The redhead always managed to slip in when least expected. His fingers pressed against the glass, secretly hoping it would break, releasing his anger.  
  
"That's enough, Rocko."  
  
"Shalimar." The man all but hugged her, pulling back to brush her face in concern. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, but ix-nay on the names-we are undercover." She sat down next to her brother, watching his antsy state. "Jess, where's Brennen?"  
  
"He went to do some of his signature 'snooping'." They couldn't decide who was not trying to look at the other more. Shalimar adjusted in her seat, smoothing slender fingers along the black fabric of her dress. Each of them could feel thee stairs of men who'd been in the stage area. Even whispers tickled the back of their necks; for once the feral was insecure. "You don't have to do that anymore." Jess started.  
  
"I,,,It was okay, actually. With all the lights, you couldn't see the crowd. It kind of felt surreal, y'know?"  
  
His eyes flashed over the rim of his glass. Suddenly, the feral needed a shot as well. "Did ,,,Did Lexa make you do this?"  
  
"Hell no!" She spat. "I chose to on my own. Took a lot of thinking, and A LOT of nerve! But the decision was mine."  
  
"I understand. How much longer are you guys here?"  
  
"A few days. At least we don't have to go back out tonight." Her brown eyes flickered in defeat. "But those girls are going through much worse."  
  
"I know."  
  
The club was buzzing from the VIP outbreak. Bouncers were out in abundant force, watching every worker and client. This was almost welcome to the regenerative-elemental, who walked along the floor, now clad in a stunning burgundy halter. She'd grown tired of the depression cloaked under the bustle in the dressing room. The only escape was to wonder, but out here she came face to face with 'those' faces. The once unreadable mass from the stages, were now individualizing, and staring-at her. How could she get out of this place for a while?  
  
Jordan's insecurity was much different than that of Shalimar's. She'd felt this before. Being on display for vultures that lacked as much humanity as they purposely disassociated from her. She and Lexa had done these black market breaks before, and always managed to escape with little more than their nerves infringed upon. But tonight, when the men tried to rush the stage, and she had been to frozen to phase, the woman knew she could have died under the throws of mass hysteria. "I need a drink." She whispered, moving to the bar.  
  
"Allow me."  
  
She turned to eye the much older, much heavier man. He sat smelling of illegal cigars in an expensive suit, and eyeing her daringly. "Mr. Movaro."  
  
He couldn't understand why he didn't intimidate her or her friends. They were almost corporate in addressing him, and he didn't like it too much. But, when it came down to the bottom line, those three had brought a wailing of cash into his pockets. "My 'assistant' told me about what happened," The woman cringed under the large hand on her shoulder. 'Another shot,' she thought. "Are you alright?"  
  
Her eyed him momentarily, searching for anything human beneath the intrusive glare. "Yes, thank you."  
  
"Not talkative?"  
  
"Still shaken." That was a mistake. Now, he had an arm around her. 'God! He smells like pork!' she thought, flinching under a gratuitous grin. Jordan turned, fingering her silky dreds in an attempt to escape. It came around the corner, clad inn his signature leather jacket. Her face turned back to the large man. "Excuse me."  
  
"Rushing off?" He smirked, her eyes tried not to focus on the teeth grinning at her. If she could get away, then she could attempt to breathe again. Just out of sight, the man had spotted her, and stood watching the moment intently. His fingers brushing in dire need for activity.  
  
"Ladies room." She whispered. Somehow, if Jordan could have slapped the prick, she'd been all right. "Have a good evening."  
  
"I'll see you soon, Carmen." The man watched as she walked off, his tongue brushing the teeth inside his pressed lips. That one, he thought. That one,,,  
  
Jordan stalled in the bathroom before pushing back into the floor. Her steps took her opposite of where they'd been sitting, and along a strip of expensive bar laced with doors exiting onto the balcony. She stepped quietly, brushing past on lookers into the night air. "God! It's like they can see through me!" she whispered. Her steps carried her around a corner and into a thankful seclusion. The woman leaned against the Banister, lowering her head for air. She had needed that drink! A rush of warmth brushed her shoulders, Jordan to spin around. "It's you."  
  
Brennen stood pushing hands into his pants pockets against the night air. "Glad to see you, too." He watched as she turned to her former position, leaning on the guard in attempt to calm down. His jacket now sat on her shoulders, partially in an attempt to cover her from earlier. "J.?"  
  
"Yeah." her voice wasn't nervous, butt he could sense the edge. "You can't look at me?"  
  
"Not now,,," For the first time, realization that he'd seen her stripping set in, nearly freezing her neck in it's turns. "Sorry, Sparky." The pressure of arms around her caused a release that was much needed. Brennen leaned his chin on the top off her head, watching the glittering skyline. "It's not like Lexa and I haven't done these types of missions before."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yeah, just this one hit a little hard." Her eyes followed a string of limos pulling up and down the street. "We shouldn't have involved Shalimar though."  
  
"You shouldn't have involved yourself." The elemental squeezed her gently. "They could have trampled you, tonight." Her head nodded, slightly rocking his chin. "You don't have to go through anymore of this. I'll take you home."  
  
She loved that idea, to be back at Sanctuary, inside the cover of the rock, at least till she got her nerves back. "I can't. We have to finish this."  
  
"Will you at least trust Jesse and me to help? We're not leaving to you all do."  
  
"Brennen, it's killing Shalimar to know you guys were here when we had to do that."  
  
"It's killing you too?" That was more of a statement. The man couldn't stop watching Jordan, but secretly felt no guilt. "I was gonna pull you off the stage anyway."  
  
"That's why you shouldn't have been here."  
  
"We're not going to head in this direction." He started, the warnings for an argument flashed brightly in his mind. "Who was the fat guy at the bar?"  
  
"Movaro." She whispered.  
  
"I'm keepin' an eye on him." She was silent below him, pulling at the edges of the leather. "Need a drink?"  
  
"Please!" Brennen handed her his glass, smirking when she swallowed the entire contents. "You and Jess been hangin' out?"  
  
"Funny,,," Her form was now relaxing, almost falling back into his weight. "Sorry about the kick, too."  
  
"You're paying for that one." She could feel his smile right then. "I'm too pretty for heel prints."  
  
"Whatever." They were silent again. The elemental not wanting to let go of her, leaned into the woman for warmth. " Where is Jess?"  
  
"He's around. We're supposed to meet back up soon." Brennen finally turned her to face him, lifting the small chin in his fingers. Her eyes still tried to overt his in embarrassment. "Look at me, Jordan." Her dark orbs moved to connect with his, leaving their original cloak of fear. The elemental leaned over her, pressing his forehead to hers.  
  
"This hurts." She joked.  
  
"You kick me, you get a big spot on your head." He grinned. "I know you can handle yourself, but I don't want you here as much as you don't want to be here. Any of you."  
  
"Lexa knows you're goin' soft on her?" Her grin was unsettling him in the sweetest way.  
  
"If she does, you're dead, J. Anyway say the word, and no matter what, I'm coming to get you. We'll get these girls out some way, but I'm not sacrificing anyone else." His mind flooded with images of Adam and Emma, forcing the man to close his eyes in escape. They opened to the woman's fingers tracing his jaw. "No one hurts any of you."  
  
"Such a bad ass." She smirked sarcastically. Brennen knew he wanted to kiss her, but had to settle for his lips on her forehead, then shuttered when hers brushed his neck. "I have to go."  
  
With that she pulled back, eyeing the man with question. Mulray was so overprotective of this team, even Lexa when he'd admit it. Now, he stood pulling the coat from her shoulders. He watched the woman walk back into the obvious eyes and whispers, knowing that this had to end. And, it will, he thought. Tonight. 


	8. chapter 8

CLUBLIGHTS  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't Own them. This one has a few situations so be warned!!!  
  
OKAY! I'm back with something new. Thanks to all those reviewing my work! I hope you all continue to like it. The next chapter or two are based on my NEW favorite song. "Milkshake" by Kelis. So, if you haven't heard it, listen and enjoy the euphemisms.  
  
Jesse had long left Shalimar at the bar, fearing the want for more alcohol would take over. His feet traveled expensive carpet past the endless bars and their liquid demons. He head to focus, and needed something other than the obvious distractions.  
  
In his haste, he found himself in an expensive corridor of private rooms. Each, no doubt set up for 'entertainment' of all sorts. His mind wagered the actual necessity of the girls having to be in this place, in this environment. What type of evil could keep devouring into the will of women left slack in their choices? Then he remembered it was the same evil that had him and Brennen catcalling at the women on stage earlier. Shit! He thought. Shalimar! His sister! That left his stomach knotting in the worst way along his back, and the sensation was slowly climbing the vertebrae of his spine. Why Shalimar? Why did he have to see her? And now, she was undoubtedly shaken by the experience. Even though it was the dancer who controlled the crowd, nothing had seemed to control her nerves. Thankfully, he hadn't seen Jordan. However, his mind returned to the one he'd watched blatantly. She'd slipped into his veins with every turn and left him faceless in a crowd of raging male hormones. And she also happened to be his teammate.  
  
"Lexa." He mouthed silently. His body still wouldn't apologize for its reaction to her. Neither would his mind let go of the images burned onto his retina. It was then obvious that he was torn in his destruction. Never again would he have Emma, but there was no way he'd ever have Lexa. The woman sat detached in her icy prison, keeping emotion to an ultimate minimum. Ironically it was his thoughts of her that made the loss of Ms. Delauro more bearable. "No wonder I drink." He smirked before continuing down the hall.  
  
No sooner had he moved when the woman pulled him into one of the rooms. Jesse stood wide-eyed and silent against the wall, watching as she checked outside before closing the door. "Why are you down here?" she asked.  
  
"I,,,I was just walking." He replied straightening his shirt.  
  
"Well if the bouncers see you, you're toast."  
  
"Why? Aren't these just lap dance rooms?" his voice steadied as she moved in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, for Movaro's illegal clients."  
  
His blue eyes burned right then, watching the woman who wasn't shaken like his other teammates. "Lexa, has anything happened to you in here?"  
  
She eyed him, almost surprised by his concern. Jesse then could see a slight shake of nerves on her face. "No, Jess."  
  
"Are you sure?" he more so demanded. Now she was surprised at the near authority in his voice. "No one has done ANYTHING to you."  
  
"Yes, Jesse." She started her hand brushing his arm. "No one has touched me, or attempted to."  
  
His face relaxed right then, giving her a chance to exhale. "Alright."  
  
"Jesse, you and Brennen should go home."  
  
"No. No, we are staying here. We leave when you do."  
  
Lexa rolled her eyes. "What are you gonna do, play bodyguard? If Movaro's men had caught Brennen on that stage, he would be dead! They put all the guys in the front row in the hospital!"  
  
"He did what he had to!"  
  
"Yeah, and you would to, I know. But! If there is any thing you can do, then do it from Sanctuary. WE-"  
  
"WE-ARE-NOT-LEAVING-YOU-HERE!" He snapped, quieting the insistent brunette. Jesse paused before, realizing how he sounded and stepped forward, gently grabbing her shoulder. "Lexa," he almost whispered. "I am not leaving you here."  
  
She was silent at his action, the smell of expensive cologne entering her nostrils. This 'Jesse' was so different, so forward, so,,,intruiging. The man looked nearly feral with his blue eyes blazing in electricity. His lips twitched in anxiousness. "I know." She replied, lowering her head. "Who's gonna shave your beard, right?"  
  
His grin finally broke, easing this nearly wanted tension between the two. He'd lowered his head also, accidentally brushing their foreheads, when the door opened. Lexa moved to use her powers, but Jesse stopped her.  
  
"What the fuck's goin' on?" said a slim man dressed in a dark suit. His cigar leaving a bland cast of smoke. "Angela? You entertaining in here?"  
  
"Yeah, Richie." Lexa replied pushing Jesse into the chair. "Just a lap dance."  
  
The man stepped forward, followed by a large bouncer. "How much did he drop?"  
  
"Fifty grand." Jesse interjected, looking pissed at the men. This Richie eyed him intensely. "You don't look like you shit money."  
  
"Do most billionaires?" He replied pulling the brunette to stand between his legs.  
  
Now, do you mind?"  
  
"If I hear screaming form this room again, no money will save your ass." He replied moving back towards the door. "Our dancers aren't manhandled."  
  
Yeah, right. Jesse thought. He watched as the door closed, moving the woman so he could stand. "Wait." She whispered, watching the shadows under the door. "Their still outside." The man froze, swallowing hard at the situation. She stood with her hands on his shoulders and leaning to watch the shadows. "Shit! They aren't going anywhere."  
  
"What do you want to do?" Jesse asked trying to avoid the oncoming situation. His eyes tried to look anywhere but her. Damn, I really need a drink! He thought. The woman looked back at him, her eyes reflecting the obvious. Shit! He thought. I need the whole bottle!  
  
"Only thing we can do." She replied. "They are listening to see what we're doing. And I bet they my be able to see in here as well."  
  
"You don't have to-"  
  
"Shhh." She stood walking around the molecular slowly. Jesse's nerves were slowly going. "All you have to do is sit back." Her finger lifted to undo the pinned up hair, letting it fall slowly. "I guess it's a good thing you are here."  
  
The place was bustling with the rush of cash. Even the room smelled of fresh money at times. Brennen watched the people around him, having just missed talking to Shalimar at the bar. It was decided in him to actually end this thing tonight. Now he had to figure out how.  
  
"Buy me a drink?" He looked down into the feral's smirking eyes, thankful that she was all right.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm a sucker for blondes."  
  
They sat at the bar silent for several moments. His eyes watching intently as she breathed in the cool of the glass. "Thanks Bren."  
  
"No problem." He replied. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Been ready since I got here." She started. "Jordan tried to talk me out of it at the last minute."  
  
"Why didn't you agree?"  
  
"I had to, at least I felt so. She and Lex, they-"  
  
"They've done this before. I know." He replied almost sourly. "You don't have to step up for everything, Shal."  
  
"Like you didn't have to run across the stage to save Jordan?"  
  
"Point taken." He sat back, tracing the rim of his glass with his finger. "What do you guys need to do?"  
  
"Well, Lexa made some calls. Some of her people are coming in to shut the place down. We just don't know when."  
  
"Couldn't they have done so from the beginning?" Brennen sat up, reason trying to find a place in his mind. "Y'know, save you three the effort?"  
  
"You mean the exposure." She smirked. "They needed someone to come in on the legitimate front and get into the operation of the place. Since mostly men are on the hierarchy, we could only get in as dancers."  
  
"Basically, you're just waiting for Lexa's people?"  
  
"Yeah, and we've been scanning the place to figure out a backup plan. Brennen, you and Jess really should-"  
  
"Cut it." He objected, moving to stand up. "We leave when you do. Besides I'm following that Movaro, he has a sick eye on Jordan." The feral adjusted at that, her eyes widening in realization. "What is it, Shal?"  
  
"She just left with some of his men."  
  
The elemental was now completely up, pushing his hands into the pockets of his coat. "And?"  
  
"And they took her to his office."  
  
"And what's the bad part?"  
  
Shalimar face squinted at that. Brennen was pulling her up now. "Shal!"  
  
"Brennen, I think we better just go." With that he was pulling her to the corridors, and flying up the stairs. His mind raced with al the possibilities of on goings.  
  
"Which way?" He asked pulling the blonde behind him.  
  
"Down the left hall. He has an entire floor, but I can't go with you."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
'My cover'll be blown."  
  
"Alright, then go find Lexa. Jess and I have our COMM links so he'll be here. Then, you two get out. Fuck the back up!" The man ran down the hall, leaving the woman to double back into the club. Shalimar knew they were as good as dead.  
  
The room was and endless tease of glass ceilings and curving beams, opening organically to the night and city skyline. Every inch of the place was either an endless mirror, or dark carpeting. The woman stood in front of an expansive desk, watching the portly older man. His eyes burned past the curling cigar smoke, prying into her skin. He leaned forward, interlocking his fingers before sitting his hands on the dark wood.  
  
"Carmen."  
  
"Mr. Mo-"  
  
"Alejandro." He corrected.  
  
"Alejandro." She repeated sweetly. His brow rose at that.  
  
"I thought we should talk about what happened earlier on the stage." He replied before standing. "Just to make sure you're okay."  
  
"I am thank you." Her position shifted. "And I think I'm all talked out about it."  
  
"Well, I'm not." He grinned. "I'm still not sure how you got off that stage so fast. More so how you got to the dressing rooms so quickly."  
  
Jordan again shifted, watching the man cross the floor to her. Movaro sat down beside the woman in an adjacent chair. "I just ran!" she started. "It was either that or get trampled."  
  
"I understand. So you ran all the way to the dressing room?"  
  
"Yes." She replied. "Didn't know where else to go."  
  
"Why didn't you come to me?" he leaned in close, too close for any regular conversation.  
  
"No clothes on. It wasn't exactly a good thing to bust in your office naked. You may have had business in here."  
  
"My employees are my business." The man saw really too close, and a hand brushed her thigh intently. Jordan pushed him back, before standing.  
  
"My head wasn't together, y'know? I just needed someplace where I could calm down. The girls took care of me." One more time, she thought as he sat up. And I'll take care of your fat ass!  
  
"I just really need to make sure you're okay." His relaxed position brought on a newer sense of danger. "Why don't you show me?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Take it off."  
  
Jordan was now ready to kill him. Her arms crossed lightly before she spoke. "You want me to dance in here?"  
  
"Did I stutter?" He said. "Now take it off, or I will take it off for you." That made her cringe. It was time to go mutant.  
  
"Music?"  
  
"We won't need it for my examination." He smirked. "Now, strip."  
  
The woman stood feeling the eyes on her skin. Fingers lifted slowly to undue her dress. But the bustle of an altercation stopped them.  
  
"What the fuck?" The man spat as he stood. Two guards came in, pushing a dark-haired man in front of them. Movaro moved in front of them. "What?"  
  
"This guy tried to get in. Said he had a proposition for you."  
  
He eyed the man intently. "You're interrupting me."  
  
"I know, and I apologize but-"  
  
"What's in the suitcase?"  
  
"Cash, boss. Looks like a cool mill."  
  
The older man looked into the eyes, watching for a twitch of fear. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I-I think we should talk first. Privately, if you will?"  
  
"Boys, " he replied. "Take our guest into the other office. And SHE!" He spun to look at Jordan, "Leaves here for no reason." With that, he was gone and the new mutant was left alone. What was it about this man she didn't recognize? Money must always come first, she thought. It would be a while before help arrived.  
  
Jesse was losing his mind. Lexa stood slowly peeling out of her clothes and there was nothing to cover him. No hysterical crowd or alcohol to drown in. He shifted in his seat as yet another garment fell, leaving the woman in her skirt and bra. The music sat low in his ears, failing to stop the blasted ringing of his mind.  
  
"You look scared." She grinned.  
  
"No! No,,,I just don't ant you to be uncomfortable." The molecular couldn't shift anymore without revealing his arousal. "You don't have to do this."  
  
"Actually, I do." She replied pointing to the still present shadows outside the door. "Don't worry, I won't bite. You have to fork over more cash for that." A slender foot sat on the chair between his legs, exposing a highway of leg his fingers were begging to drive. She leaned over, rolling down a gartered stocking before draping it around his neck. Nervous laughter filled the room. "Thanks Jess."  
  
"Uhmm.For what?" The nerves reminded her of the old Jesse.  
  
"For being a gentleman. If it was Brennen, he'd be doing something just to spite me."  
  
"Oh I think the man has better manners than that."  
  
"Anyway. You have to do something. Make it sound real in hear."  
  
He laughed at that. "I've given you all my cash!"  
  
"Yeah. For a rich boy, I'd thought you'd have more money."  
  
"Keep saying that and I won't tip you at the end." He grinned. Now, after the last stocking hit the floor, she turned her back to him. "You do it."  
  
"Excuse me, what?" Jesse's eyes popped out of his head right then.  
  
"Undo my skirt. It's not like you don't know how, Rocko."  
  
The blonde leaned forward, pulling at the zipper slowly. His mind raced back to the other morning when she had shaved his face, and he wanted to take her down on the bathroom sink. The man didn't recognize this edge brewing in him. It was what kept him chasing women and in countless bar fights the past few months. This edge kept him void of wanting a no longer obtainable past. And now it had him wanting Lexa. Nice guys are always the fucking suckers, he thought.  
  
In this boldness, he stood behind her, pushing the fabric down with insistent but slow fingers. Her arched brow rose over her shoulder. "You playing along now?"  
  
The man leaned into her, his locks falling against her shoulder and neck. The hands sat on her bare thighs, inching a slow trail up the bare skin. "Who's playing?"  
  
The bra clasp seemed to melt open, allowing a burning of lips to slide down her back. The woman was frozen between stop and go, the red and green blurring into brown before her eyes. Arms turned her to face him as the man stole her face in a hungry kiss. "Jess,,," she whispered, not wanting to beg for air right then. Suddenly he snapped back.  
  
"I,,,I'm sorry!" He snapped walking to the other end of the room. "I shoudn't,,,that shouldn't have happened." The man stood trying to steady his breathing. "We can't stay in here like this."  
  
The brunette watched for the moment, before moving to face him. The reckless man stood in front of, trying to dodge their closeness. "Wait,,,wait!" she said, stilling the hungry blonde. "Who was it?"  
  
"What?" He asked trying clearly not to look at her. Slender hands cupped his face, so cool against his heated skin. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Was it me you kissed," she replied, almost losing it to the reckless eyes. "Or was it-"  
  
"Okay, don't do that." He started pulling away. "Don't say her name right now!"  
  
"Jess! You have to be honest right now. With me and yourself"  
  
He eyed the woman knowing his answer all too easily. "Let's drop it, Lexa."  
  
"Okay. We will for now."  
  
Before he could speak, a frantic Shalimar came over the COMM link. "Guys, where are you?"  
  
"I'm with Lexa," the molecular replied, turning so the woman could put her clothes on. "What's up?"  
  
"We may have a problem. Jordan got taken into Movaro's office and Brennen went after her."  
  
"We're on our way." He replied before moving to the door. "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah. How did Shal get a COMM link?"  
  
"I slipped it to her at the bar." The watched the light under the door, now empty of its shadows. "We'll phase first." They reverted to their particular powers and preceded to step in the hallway, now empty of the men. At that, the two members of Mutant X solidified and headed for the top floor, ready for whatever they'd face. 


	9. chapter 9

CLUBLIGHTS  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
Sorry this took so long, but I had to finish ONCE INSIDE. Also I started a short piece called SCENES. Check them all out and let me know what you think.  
  
Brennen had seen Movaro go into the other office, and now he was making haste returning to his. Behind, him two men pulled a body, wrapped in a bloody sheet. The guy from earlier he thought. Somehow the elemental managed to scoot inside the man's office from another entrance. His eyes searched the cavern for his teammate.  
  
"Now," the larger man said, sitting back in his seat. "Where were we?" Jordan watched him intently, her mind clicking at his reasons. Her eyes looked up, widening at the tall figure hidden behind the man's desk. HE watched her intently.  
  
"Alejandro," she started. "What do you want with me?"  
  
The man lit another cigar, before answering. "I'm gonna do you a favor and cut the shit." His voice was gruff with the intake of tobacco. "I know you're a mutant."  
  
Brennen's eyes widened at that. Jordan exchanged looks with him before answering. Everything now clicked in her mind. "You mean you're a new mutant."  
  
"Smart girl." He grinned. "I personally don't care what your power is, but you will be worth a lot to my customers. They like high maintenance ass." Brennen bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself. The volts were begging to come out of his fingers. "So, go a head."  
  
"Excuse me?  
  
"Are you deaf? Take it off! NOW!" She could now see the charges dance in her teammates fingers. This had to be the worst possible situation. One thing was to strip for this fat prick, but now Brennen was watching, and his eyes were wide with disbelief.  
  
She stepped forward facing the inevitable.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Jesse. Lexa and Shalimar found themselves lost in the roar of the dance floor and pushing through the heated bodies. The molecular was careful o watch both of them knowing that people from the stage room were around them. Sure enough, eyes were starting to follow, and hands were becoming aggressive. How could they get out of this, without exposing their mutancy? The blonde made every attempt to push Lexa and Shalimar ahead of him, keeping sight on the women at all times. But the crowd was becoming restless. And words were starting to fly over the music. Soon, they were engulfed in the mass of hysterical bodies. And Jesse's eyes had lost sight of them both.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Jordan turned her back to Movaro (and Brennen), sliding the zipper of her dress down slowly. In her mind, she couldn't turn back and face the elemental's eyes. Even now, she could feel him trying to look away out of respect, but the male in him was making his head turn back. It's okay she told herself. It's okay if you just make him your focus.  
  
Right then, music did come on in the office. And the woman proceeded to pull the garment down painfully slow. Brennen steadied himself against the wall, wide-eyed in the realization that she was looking at him. The body curved before his eyes, glistening in the dim light. The burgundy fabric finally puddle on the floor, leaving the intrusion of lacy underwear- and Movaro's cigar smoke. Focusing on each other so intently had them forgetting of the aroused fat man sitting low in his chair. Jordan ran her hands along the narrow curve of her stomach and over the round of her breasts till they pulled the silky mass of locs of her neck. Brennen was daring to step out of the shadows and watch her, his mind racing at the woman moving so dangerously. She undid the front closure of the strapless bra, holding the garment to her before turning from them. The elemental licked his lips nervously, remembering where she'd left off before the crowd broke. He was sick with desire as the top fell, revealing the soft curves to his eyes. Unfortunately, so was Movaro.  
  
"You're a beautiful woman." he gruffed between smoke. "Come here." Jordan froze at that, and again the currents pulled in her teammates hands. Movaro was up from his desk now, and walking towards her. His chubby fingers were intent on touching her skin. Some how, her mind had stilled her body. Oh, God she thought.  
  
Movaro was a breath away, and ready to explore her, when currents wailed behind him. The shocks raged into the man, who Jordan had just managed step away from. Brennen kept the volts running longer than normal, making sure to finish the fuck in front of him. Finally, Movaro fell onto the desk, in a sick cold thud.  
  
Jordan stumbled to pick up her clothing as Brennen moved around the desk. His hands grasped the slender shoulders. "J., you alight?" She was silent for the moment, holding the crumbled dress and bra to her. Brennen stroked her hair gently before asking again. "Jordan? Say something, love."  
  
"Let's go," she managed. Brennen kissed her on the forehead before moving past, to check the door and giving her time to dress.  
  
Brennen made sure of the lock then walked back to her, his hands gently brushing her arms. "We leave out the other way." They were in the silence of a smaller hall when he stopped her. "Are you really alright?"  
  
"As much as I can be." She grinned nervously. The man hugged her reassuringly, making sure she was stable. "Thanks, Brennen."  
  
"Hey," he started, but no words wanted to follow. "Let me take you home."  
  
She looked up at him with now settled eyes. "I'm sorry I put you threw that."  
  
"I didn't have any problems." He grinned. "But, I'm sorry you went through it." Jordan leaned into his arm before shaking off the nerves.  
  
"Okay, let's g-"  
  
"BRENNEN!" Jesse yelled over the link.  
  
"Yeah, Jess."  
  
"Get down here!" the blonde yelled. "I just lost Shal and Lexa in the crowd, and they're getting restless again. I think some of these guys are from the stage room."  
  
"Shit!" the elemental started. "J., You don't have to go."  
  
"No." she smirked, pulling him along. "Let's go." 


	10. chapter 10

CLUBLIGHTS  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
The two raced from Movaro's office, flying down the stairs in a dizzying pace. In his mind, the elemental was trying to shake his body out of the painful snap from its arousal. Adrenaline pushed through him, causing a pulsating heartbeat under his dark shirt. Slowly it was dawning on him that Shal and Lexa could be caught in the nightmare he'd ripped Jordan from just hours before. The man's footsteps increased.  
  
No remorse was left in him for killing Movaro. It just seemed natural- instinctive to protect him teammates, no matter how his feelings blurred the professional lines. At that, Jordan stopped, and then pulled him down a corridor, giving them a quicker route to the dance floor. Before she could push the door open, the man pulled her arm.  
  
"Brennen!"  
  
"Stay behind me!" was all he would say. Her obvious understanding shone in those dark eyes. The elemental opened the door slowly, eyeing the fused crowd. "We do NOT split up."  
  
"Are we going for Jesse first?" she asked.  
  
"Whoever we can reach. Don't lose sight of me J." He pushed into the crowd, followed by the regenerative-elemental. Brennen's head and heart split in a million directions at once. Every other second, he was glancing back at Jordan while scanning the crowd. Finally, her hand gripped his arm.  
  
"Over there!" she yelled pointing to the brawling blonde man. Jesse had massed and was lost in rage of vicious punches. Brennen pushed forward, nearly dragging Jordan with him. Soon his eyes caught a disheveled Shalimar throwing her own fists into men's faces. Her dress was torn in several places and her hair flung wildly as she executed on the perverts. The elemental pushed forward, slamming into the men from behind. Rage pooled in the whites around his eyes. The feral looked at him, smirking her signal of being okay. That only left one more to find.  
  
Jesse was enthralled. He had seen them grab her and now, she was completely out of sight. His blue eyes danced wildly, making him seem like a berserk animal. He had busted about five heads when he saw her fall. And the evidence of her powers flashing them away had ended just minutes ago. Damn! He thought as his eyes searched the crowd. Lexa, where are you?  
  
The brunette was pulling up from the floor, her fist slamming into some drunk's face. Their half-hearted attempts at groping her now stirred a fierce anger. But by positioning, she was cornered. Her ear somehow made out Jesse's voice calling for her and soon was followed by Brennen's. She flashed another light blast, blinding several men and partially signaling any of her team around. A large man grabbed her shoulder, intent on pulling off the fabric.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He turned to be caught by a foot to the face. Teeth flew past the brunette, before hands pulled her to the side. It gave her time to go back into the defense mode. At a glance, Jordan was barreling herself out of a crowd of men, intent on getting to her in any way possible. The woman was a flash of punches and kicks, glancing at the brunette momentarily before landing a stiletto in some man's crotch. That'll make em behave, Lexa smirked.  
  
Soon they both were fending off the rambunctious crowd. Flailing in combinations till the men actually stared to pull away, but it wasn't because of them. The suits were running from all directions. Both a mix of Lexa's 'people' and bouncers furried into the crowd as Jordan touched her arm. "I'm okay." she started. "How about you?"  
  
"Let's just say I don't like fat men anymore." Jordan smirked.  
  
"J." the brunette pulled her along, searching desperately for their team. "You never liked fat men."  
  
"Amen to that."  
  
"Movaro?"  
  
"Brennen killed him." The brunette looked in mock surprise at the light colored black woman. "The fat man got a little too personal."  
  
"With you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The women dodged the rushing crowd, looking for the original team members in haste. "No wonder."  
  
Jesse was restless; punching threw the suits in any attempt to find the women. Beside him, Brennen and Shalimar stood, waiting to react. The feral's eyes turned gold, but the pool body heat left her no advantage. "Lexa! Jordan!" the woman yelled over the crowd.  
  
"They are somewhere!" Brennen yelled, frantic to find the women.  
  
"Guys! These are Lexa's people." Jess said. "But they're Movaro's too."  
  
"They're all mixed in and we don't know who's with who," the feral yelled back.  
  
"We need to find them and get out of here."  
  
"NO shit!" The elemental snapped. His nerves were wearing thin at the bustling crowd. "Time to create a diversion."  
  
"Oh shit!' Said the feral.  
  
Jesse pushed her to the floor, as currents surged on the man's fingers. Instantly volts raced from his hands, scurrying towards the stage. Lights exploded in a violent blast, causing people to run in the other direction.  
  
The women pulled back as lights crashed just before them. Lexa searched frantically, her ice blue eyes wide in terror. "Over there!" she yelled pointing to the new mutants making it to the stairs. Jordan pushed the woman in front of her intent on catching any incoming debris. Arms grabbed them halfway to their mark.  
  
Jordan recognized one as Movaro's main guy. He moved to hit her, but caught a knee to his ribs. But the hands kept coming and soon both she and Lexa were caught in the grasps.  
  
Jesse could see them. He pushed past Brennen to the floor, dodging the igniting environment. Shalimar sat close on his heels, before jumping over him into the mass. He and Brennen were a rage of onslaught, numb to the swelling of their bleeding knuckles. His eyes had the molecular heading straight for them, seeing that Shalimar was having so much fun using the men as scratching posts. In the fury of fists and feet, Jesse finally touched her. Lexa jumped, before leaning into him and followed absently as he pulled her from the crowd. Behind them Jordan was still ferocious against the men; that also would end soon, as a brooding elemental threw an am around her waist before sending a blue-white surge into the suits. Soon, they along with Shalimar were following the two out into a corridor.  
  
They ran for several minutes, before Jesse finally paused them. His mind was spinning furiously. "Everybody here?" he asked. Each head stated their presence while gasping for breath. "Injuries?'  
  
"I'm good." Lexa smirked.  
  
"Me too." Shalimar and Brennen chimed in. Jordan made a face, as if to say 'duh', and reminding him of her abilities.  
  
"Okay, we have to get past the bodies. And were cornered from all sides."  
  
"They're looking for Movaro's killer." Brennen added holding his stomach. "Which would be me."  
  
"What happened?" Shalimar eyes Jordan more so than the elemental, knowing that his reaction was based on her cause.  
  
"Later." the woman replied. "They're coming up behind us."  
  
Again they broke into a dead run, spilling into a service elevator. Desperate fingers pushed at the buttons, sending them in the downward direction. The team seemed to not breathe as the car halted on the bottom floor. "Okay." Jesse whispered, holding the button for the door. "We're in the garage. Brennen and I are two blocks away."  
  
"We're on the upper level." Shalimar replied going feral. "We're good."  
  
The door slid open, allowing the team to move slowly. The women pulled of their heels, detracting from their already echoing sounds. It was here as they moved that Brennen and Jesse could see their actual conditions. The dresses were torn, still covering the most private places, and the faces were flushed under the smudged of dirt. Oddly enough, none of then had bruises or cuts, but the men knew this would run much deeper.  
  
Brennen glanced at his 'brother' quickly, noting the inevitable question on their minds. It was storming to him about Shalimar and Lexa, since he knew the extent of Jordan's ordeal. Beside him, Jesse pushed heavy hands into his pockets, searching for a place to start. "Are you girls really all right?"  
  
The feral knew he meant Herself and Lexa. She moved, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're fine. Right?"  
  
"Right." Lexa smirked.  
  
"But I still want to know what happened to you?" she added moving to Jordan.  
  
"Why did Brennen end up killing Movaro?"  
  
The honey colored woman turned pale slightly, making the feral approach more so in concern.  
  
"Not now, Shal." the elemental said, stepping between them. His protectiveness was not exactly surprising about the woman. The two cast appreciative looks at each other, before he turned back to the blonde. "Let's just go home."  
  
Shalimar watched as Jesse and Lexa walked ahead, followed by the elemental. Jordan folded her arms slightly before moving. "Are you alright? I mean really." the feral asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did he DO something to you?"  
  
"No." she whispered. "Not how you mean."  
  
"J., I-"  
  
"Shal," she said turning to face the blonde. "Just let it go, for now."  
  
The feral now knew something went down, and judging by Brennen's constant looks back, he knew all of it. "Okay." she replied patting her friend's arm. "Let's just go." 


	11. chapter 11

CLUBLIGHTS  
  
DISCLAIMER: M-X, Don't Own Them. Enjoy!  
  
Thank you to all who have kept up with my work. I HAD to finish SCENES so that I could get back on track with this one. I love your patience. Please, keep the reviews coming in.  
  
That ride home was silent in both cars. The women had dropped Jesse and Brennen off at their SUV, before climbing back on the road to Sanctuary. No doubt there were issues to be resolved between all of them, but for once, nobody picked a fight or pointed fingers. The team known as Mutant X only wanted one thing-to rest.  
  
About two hours and several showers later, the occupation of Sanctuary seemed to be back in full swing. Jordan was the last to emerge from her bathroom, absently wrapping the towel around her before sitting down on the bed. The woman tied her locs into a knot at the base of her neck, waiting for the other presence in her room. "You don't give up, do you?"  
  
Shalimar stood from her chair, adjusting the waist of her jeans. Her warm eyes looked at the woman with dire interest, before stepping over to sit by her. Jordan laid back absently pulling at the long ebony rope left out of the gathering. Her legs crossed over the edge of the bed. "You've got me worried, J."  
  
"Really. You sounded more accusing before." The feral didn't think that her words were offensive. The younger woman had been nothing but a friend to her through the last few months.  
  
"I just wanted to know what was going on."  
  
"Did you know that Movaro was a mutant?" she asked still toying with the strand. "His abilities were half hearted, but enough to pick up on others."  
  
"That doesn't make since. If he knew you were, then why didn't he give me and Lexa any hell about our powers?"  
  
The honey colored woman glanced at her friend, before returning to her hair. "Because he didn't want to."  
  
"Jordan, what happened in his office?"  
  
"He confronted me about my abilities." She replied softly.  
  
"And Brennen as well?"  
  
The woman turned to lean on her side, pulling at a string in her comforter. "HE -was behind Movaro, hidden in the shadows. But I could see him." Shalimar saw her eyes go distant at that, and leaned down to face her.  
  
"What did he make you do?" she whispered, speaking of the dead man.  
  
"The same thing we'd all been doing that night." The feral's eyes blazed in disbelief. A flat image of her teammate having to take off her clothes in front of both the man who exploited her and the one that secretly wanted her, flushed into her brain. She quickly cut her gaze to shake it off. "It wasn't SO bad." Jordan continued. "But when he got up, and came towards me, I froze."  
  
"I'm not surprised." Shalimar replied. "And that's when Brennen fried him."  
  
"He opted for frying him, I think he more so wanted to strangle him. " The woman could still remember the elemental's eyes as he watched her. The only time she felt any fear was when Movaro came towards her.  
  
"J., why not use your powers to stop him?"  
  
"Because he only knew I was a new mutant -not you or Lex. I wasn't going to risk him throwing attention your way. But that's not the issue here."  
  
Shalimar's brows rose in question. "Then what is?"  
  
"You and your past with Brennen." The woman smirked.  
  
"No," she grinned. "The issue is, that you don't know when a good thing is starring you in the face."  
  
"Isn't that my line?"  
  
"Jordan, me and Sparky tried and it didn't work. We are much better off as friends. Besides, he has a thing for you."  
  
"Right, Shalimar." The woman replied. "You got defensive with me because-"  
  
"I know how he feels about you," she interjected. "And I am protective of all of you, even Ms. PMS." She grinned referring to Lexa. "It's about time that you faced up to the truth. Brennen has feelings for you and you need to talk to him about it."  
  
"Shalimar, I didn't know about IT until NOW." The woman smirked pressing her finger into the thick bed. "This is a little much for one day, don't you think?"  
  
"Alright then," the blonde stood up, pulling at the cropped sweatshirt. "Just don't wait to long." Jordan was caught off guard as she hugged her. "And take care of yourself."  
  
The screen had long been shut off, when Jesse finally was able to push towards his room. Stress crawled in the nerves along his back and shoulders as the man fell onto his bed. Thanks to the recent events, he was several gray hairs closer to the grave. His eyes burned to close against the pillow as feet absently kicked at his shoes. The knock on his door stopped him. "hmm,,,what?"  
  
Brennen poked his head in, watching the blonde not move. "I'll come back."  
  
"Nope. Dude, I plan on sleeping for days. Get it over with." The elemental stepped in, making sure to close the metal barrier before moving into a chair by the bed. Jesse leaned on his elbows, rubbing the dark circles under his eyes. "What's up?"  
  
"I'm here to ask you." The dark man replied interlacing his fingers. "You were quiet on the drive back."  
  
"So were you."  
  
"Had reason to be."  
  
The blonde rolled onto his side, smirking at the stubble under his chin. "So did I."  
  
"I know." Brennen said absently before rubbing his own eyes. "I thought we'd get it out the way now, before we're too tired and things go back to normal."  
  
The molecular's eyes popped open at that. "Brennen, the female members of our team, had to strip in a club where they damn near got man- handled. Shit's not going to be normal for a long time."  
  
"I know, Jess."  
  
The blonde fell back into his pillow. "Anyway, I'm off the alcohol for good."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because, I have to be sober to deal with Lexa."  
  
Brennen rolled his eyes. "Dude, that's more reason to keep drinking."  
  
"You wouldn't say that if you kissed her." The blonde smirked. "Oh, wait, you have."  
  
"Don't start that. She kissed me and I didn't want it. She was just exerting authority. "  
  
"No, you wanted to kiss Jordan."  
  
Mulray looked at his teammate for the moment, obviously planning to change the subject. "How did you end up kissing Lex?"  
  
"We got stuck in one of those 'private' rooms." Jesse emphasized the word with fingers. "The goons were outside listening in and probably watching."  
  
"So she had to take it off." Brennen said flatly.  
  
"You know, I'd thought you'd have a little more interest than that." Jesse smirked. He watched Brennen scratch his head at the running thoughts in his brain. "What."  
  
The larger man leaned forward on his knees with heavy elbows. His chin sat in an upturned palm while fingers covered his lips. Jesse felt a sudden chill run down his spin. "Y'know." The elemental started. "Some things are easy to do. When given the right reasons."  
  
"You're talking about Movaro." Jesse interrupted. "What happened in that office? Did you and he get into it?"  
  
"Oh, no!" the man said sarcastically. "He never saw me - he was too focused on making Jordan take off her clothes." By the flash in his eyes, Jesse could tell Brennen was as well. "She knew I was there."  
  
"And if you hadn't been?"  
  
Brennen now looked at his 'brother', "She was too scared to move when he tried to grab her. I don't want to think about 'if I hadn't been there'."  
  
Jesse sat up, a blonde frown lining the blue eyes. "What kind of Mutant was he?"  
  
"I don't know. My guess is psionic. It was something where he could sense mutant abilities."  
  
"Like Emma." The man drifted. His heart carried a partial guilt in thinking he'd betrayed her. But he knew all too well who was in his mind when he kissed Lexa. "Dude, get some rest. Then go talk to her."  
  
"I will, but I just saw Shalimar go into her room. Why is she pushing so hard?"  
  
"Because, she cares about you. And she knows what J. doesn't." Jesse yawned into his pillow. "And she was worried about 'everything' that could have happened to them."  
  
Brennen was silent at that. "So, what are you gonna do about Lexa?"  
  
Jesse opened one eye before rubbing his forehead in thought. "Sleep on it. I doubt anyone in this building is ready for an aftermath."  
  
It was later that Brennen pushed on the unlocked door to Jordan's room. The woman lay still wrapped in her towel and knocked out on top of the covers. He watched her for the moment before pulling the bedspread over the chilly skin. A hand grasping his forearm stopped his departure.  
  
"Stay." She whispered. He saw the streaks on her face and without question, lay down on the bed, letting the woman rest her head on his stomach. She curled into his side, warming against the heavy arm crossing her shoulder. A hand glided in interest along the silky ropes before pulling her back to sleep. Brennen lay wide-awake, feeling a leg wrap around his, nothing but his large sweatpants separating them. For him, sleep wouldn't come anytime soon.  
  
And for Lexa Pierce, sleep wasn't wanted. At least not right then. She sat at the computer, in black sweats, blowing the heat off a fresh cup of coffee. The ponytail behind her head, cast the woman as so much younger than her twenty-six years. The screen blanked endlessly before her, bringing back the over dyed lights of club Amnesia. 'Right about now I wish I HAD amnesia.' She thought. Everything would be much happily removed from her mind if she could- everything but him.  
  
What in the world compelled her to give into Jess, she'd never know. His demeanor was so casual, almost joking. But he did posses a quiet strength and passion that if not surpassing, at least rivaled Brennen's physical. The tall blonde had her so ready to fall for him in that little room. Then, on the club floor, when he was breaking necks to find her, she could have lost all sanity. She had never seen such rage in him, nor such passion. But the brunette knew better. Those whom knew how to hold it in, definitely could handle its unleashing. And for the millionth time that morning, she was wishing he'd unleash 'something' on her.  
  
But that was a lost battle, because Jesse Kilmartin was still in love with a ghost. And this ghost lay with him every night he closed his eyes, only to leave him before he woke. But why do I just know that he kissed ME, she thought. The issue had to be one of betrayal to the man, who was just moments down the hall. Somehow, moving one meant that there was something out there other than Emma DeLauro. And that scared him sick.  
  
Lexa sipped the dark liquid, after shuddering against a spare chill running through the room. She finally got up, pulling a quilt from the nearby couch. Somehow, this screen wasn't what she wanted to see. No, girl. She thought to herself. Give it time. The woman walked absently to the game room, her steps slowing as they passed by his door. The idea of Jesse sprawled out on the sheets made her slender lips curl in 'wonder'. But she pushed forward, knowing that the next time he woke, he'd need another shave. The thoughts danced in hr head as she moved on.  
  
In that instant, blue eyes popped open, knowing the presence that was outside his room. Jesse turned back over in his sheets, nearly grinning at the thought. Now Lexa was haunting him, too. 


	12. chapter 12

CLUBLIGHTS  
  
Thanks for the wait! Ass you know, life (or something like it) comes first. I'm excited to let you know that there is some new stuff I plan to post soon, but it will be under the 'R' rating. So please check it out when it's up. Here we go.  
  
That one night had seemed to make vampires out of the Mutant X squad. Even now, well into the day, almost all slept in exhaustion amongst the sprawling sheets of their respective beds. All, that is, except for one.  
  
Brennen rubbed his eyes against the sensitive lights of noon before adjusting under the soft weight. They had been out for hours, and so emotionally drained, that sleep had been nearly impossible. He looked down at the woman curled against him, stroking the ebony ropes of hair in constant thought. As much ass he wanted this to bee about his feelings, the act of lying beside her was on of protection. He wanted her safe before focusing on himself and even in the confines of Sanctuary it seemed to be difficult.  
  
Brennen adjusted the covers over them, noting the childish turn she did to stretch out on the mattress. His lips curled slightly at her. Only twenty-four and quite possibly having seen things still virgin to his and the others' eyes. She and Lexa knew more than they said, but at least Jordan gave them answers, and at least she seemed protective. To him, Lexa was the only one with an agenda.  
  
The man finally pulled from the covers, stretching against the still air before padding into the hall. The rock was too quiet for him. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the elemental knew he'd sleep better (and she'd be 'safer') in his own bed. But the bustling static stopped him.  
  
Lexa lay passed out on the couch on the T.V. room, dark hair sprawled over her face. It wasn't in him to wake her up, so Brennen dropped a heavy quilt over her.  
  
"Uhm," the voice grumbled. "What?"  
  
"So the monster's up." he grinned before plopping into a nearby chair. He remembered what Jesse said had happened between them in the room at the club. That left a sour taste on his tongue.  
  
But she looked at him as well. Sleep ridden eyes searched the man who claimed to have feelings for someone she considered a sister. She had seen him curled around Jordan when passing by earlier and she had seen the look on his face in the parking garage when telling the feral too back off. Even now, Brennen watched her with a still danger, attempting to unsettle her nerves. "What, Brennen."  
  
"We shouldn't do this right now." He said, fingers tapping absently against the chair. "Nobody's ready to talk yet."  
  
"I'm always ready." Lexa smirked.  
  
"I just bet."  
  
Her we go, she thought. The woman sat up, crossing her fingers over the folded down fabric. "And that means?"  
  
"Jess." Brennen stated. Her eyes grew wide, before narrowing back into their blue slits. "Is like a brother to me."  
  
"And what do you think Jordan is to me?" she spat.  
  
Brennen leaned on his knees, narrowing the wide space. "I don't think you'd risk her the way you do, if you did care."  
  
"Let me tell you something." The brunette exhaled as she leaned forward. "There were several members of M-X 1.0 -she and I are the only ones left. J, was sixteen when she was pulled into 'this life'. The person you claim to 'care about' is more family to me than any of you have a clue about. I won't let anyone hurt her, especially you."  
  
"You don't give a shit about her."  
  
"You don't give a shit about anything but getting in her pants, Brennen!" Brown eyes blazed back at the blue confronting him from the couch. His fingers itched to zap the woman. "I know what went on in that office, I saw how you looked at her in the garage and I most definitely saw your tongue wagging at the strip club. Dogs don't change their spots, Mulray."  
  
"You talk about me, when you're busy dropping you draws for Jess! Lex, the man is still in mourning over a woman he loved! He drinks because of her, he sleeps around with anything that looks like her, and that sure as hell isn't YOU!"  
  
"What happens between me and Jesse is my business. And if anything SHOULD happen with you and Jordan, I'll make it my business! She doesn't need some hotshot trying to seduce her, and you need to keep it in your pants!"  
  
Brennen knew where he could take this, and he knew the battle that would ensue. The man stood, copying his teammates action and stepped forward. He was counting to stay calm. "You're a lot of things, Lex. Mainly a bitch."  
  
"Surprise, surprise."  
  
"THE-ONE-THING-YOU-ARE-NOT," he nearly breathed on her. "Is Emma DeLauro. And every time you kiss Jess, or do-what it is you do (he smirked sarcastically)- he is with her, he is seeing her, and he is touching her. Isn't fun to play whore, is it?"  
  
The slap cracked his face, filling the room in flat echo. Somewhere deep behind the mask of ice, she broke. Brennen saw it in the slight shake of eyes and the twitch of her mouth. Oddly, something panged in his heart. The woman known as Lexa Pierce, stepped back, eyeing him with intent deadliness. "Stay away from Jordan."  
  
Brennen crossed his arms, watching the woman. "Stay away from Jess."  
  
The two backed off, he going towards his room, she turning to gather her things from the couch. Both shook with impending anger and in thee shadows, and awe-shocked feral watched in disturbed realization. Her house still had a ways to fall. 


	13. chapter 13

CLUBLIGHTS  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't Own them, Enjoy!  
  
Even dreams were different for the molecular. Once in sweet torture, he found solace in the arms of a redhead angel, she reassured him, challenge his fears and finally heard everything he'd needed to say for the past two years they shared. They ravaged under a rush of passion, losing it to repeated possibilities of how their 'first time' should have been. And even in dreams, the intensity left nails dragging his back, and fingers clinching the sheets. But now that had changed.  
  
Some how, in the recognition that his mind, heart (and definitely his body) could need again; the red hair became a daring shade of dark brown. And the azure eyes, intensified to a glowing shade of light blue. The once soft slender form emerged as a lean collection of muscle and tan propelled by a set of killer legs. And the innocence he once reveled in had become a danger too afraid to open to emotion. Lexa had invaded him.  
  
Ironically, there in his heart was no guilt. No belief that he was cheating on Emma. In all respects, the psionic would have wanted him to move on. She would have wanted someone with a strength that complemented and contrasted his own, like a red to a green, or violet to yellow. And in Jesse's well-composed passions, a woman as calm and enticingly dangerous would be the perfect element to his completion. Somehow, his mental Emma knew this. She was daring him to let her go.  
  
The images were enough to shake him, and rattle the man through his whole body, till consciousness kicked in. He was being shaken, and his eyes opened to a mess of blonde in his face.  
  
"Wake up!" Shalimar gasped in a loud whisper. Her hair seemed to mingle with his own locks.  
  
"Shal! I can't breath!" he pushed the woman back gently, moving to sit up, and ease the racing in his heart. "What is it?"  
  
"What is it?" She started, crossing small arms over her chest. The blonde's breathing was intensifying every second. "Are you and Lex together?" she demanded.  
  
Jesse paused before wiping his eyes, and leaned forward on his knees. He could feel her stare. "I don't know."  
  
"How can you not know?"  
  
"THINGS HAP-PENNED, SHAL! I'm still trying to figure it out. And right now isn't the time for this."  
  
"Well, let me tell you what time it is." She snapped. "It's time you did something about this 'relationship'. And you better do it quick, cause she and Brennen are gonna kill each other!" The feral paused, watching the blue eyes widen. Jesse's face took on a defeated 'OH! Shit!' look before burying into his large palms. He should have known better. Brennen, in his attempts to look out for him, would do something under his nose.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What do you think happened, Rocky? They fought! Over you and Jordan, and frankly, I don't blame either one of them."  
  
He eyed the woman cautiously. "So you have a problem with Brennen and Jordan?"  
  
"NO! At least, I know she won't hurt him. But, Jesse, LEXA? She's."  
  
"Someone with demons," the man interrupted the possible reversion to curse words. "Like all of us, right now."  
  
"Jess, she and Brennen threatened each other to stay away from you and Jordan! Brennen called her a whore! And Lex-"  
  
"He did what."  
  
Shalimar paused, realizing the door she just opened. Jesse had stopped rubbing his face, and blue eyes blazed at her over still hands, no doubt covering those twitching narrow lips. Under the cascade of shoulder length hair and the naked chest, this made him look mid-evil. Like some warrior just struck into anger. Shalimar actually stepped back. "Jess."  
  
"HE DID WHAT!"  
  
"Jess, she accused him of just 'fucking around' with Jordan. You know they're like family, and he said it out of anger."  
  
"You don't even believe what you just said." The man snapped as he jumped from the bed. Strong arms absently snapped a shirt over his head, before he straightened the dark sweat pants. "And we both know Brennen too well."  
  
"Jess, he was looking out for you."  
  
"I don't doubt it." He replied, surprising Shalimar. "That's still no reason for disrespect. And Jordan doesn't even know he has a thing fore her."  
  
"She actually does." The feral broke, causing Jesse to face her. "I kind of told her."  
  
"Your own little soap opera, huh." The molecular smirked, stepping into his shoes. "Wait till you see what happens next,,,"  
  
The feral followed her 'brother' out into the hall. He stood, for the moment, pondering which direction to chose. Lexa was hurt; he knew it and Brennen (well, hell, he was Brennen!). They'd work it out in the dojo later. But he had to check on her. The man half ran down the hall, blurring past the kitchen, before the recall button tapped his mind. Shalimar was already in the doorway, watching.  
  
They stood there, eyeing each other with thick danger and in the obvious line of sight, Jordan stood wide-eyed with disbelief. Her hands pulled from the blue jeans, so arms could cross over the tight white tank, in a stabilizing manner. Jesse held his breath.  
  
"What's going on?" Shalimar more so demanded before stepping in behind the molecular. The taller man and brunette were stiffly silent with each other. Intensity was at the container's brim, pushing at the oxygen so it could burst. "Okay, guys. Why doesn't everyone get some air? We've been through enough the past few days."  
  
"Whose fault is that?" Damn it, Brennen, she thought.  
  
"Everyone knew what they were getting into when we took the mission, Brennen." The feral stated calmly. "We all agreed not to tell you and Jesse."  
  
The elemental tightened his thickly detailed crossed arms. "How convenient." Lexa rolled her eyes, before glancing back at Jordan than Brennen. He noticed all to obviously. Jesse stepped forward, placing his hands on the cool counter top. "Brennen, let's get some air."  
  
"How about we don't." he snapped.  
  
"How about you tell everybody how much fun you had calling me a whore." The brunette interrupted.  
  
"No surprise." He muttered.  
  
Jesse turned his head, cursing silently before his eyes connected with Jordan's. Oh, my God he thought. "Lex, Brennen. You both need to get some air!"  
  
"Yeah, well, you need to realize that your friend is a jack ass" Lexa smirked.  
  
"He already knows his girl friend is a bitch!"  
  
"GUYS!!! Shalimar AND Jordan are right here! Cut it out!" The two paused, fuming in front of each other. "I understand each of your feelings and your reasons. Family is family, no matter whose it is. But you two need to realize the decisions you're making are not yours to make." He rounded the counter, moving to stand between them. "We've been through enough. Brennen, Lex didn't deserve to be disrespected that way. She got enough of that at Amnesia- they ALL did." He purposely reminded the man of what happened to Jordan, and seeing his eyes soften let Jesse know it was working. "And Lexa, no one is more trustworthy or dependable than this man. I trust him with my life, and you've managed to as well in the short time you've been here. You're both angry at each other cause you understand all too well, where the other is coming from."  
  
Shalimar exhaled quietly, moving to stand by the regenerative- elemental. Jordan nearly jumped at the brush of skin, and seeing the 'told you so' look in her eyes, made it all too real.  
  
"You two are the only real danger in this room." The molecular added.  
  
Brennen stepped back, moving to lean against a farther counter. He remained crossed armed. "Shit, you sound like, Emma."  
  
Lexa rolled her eyes at that, pushing past the blonde man and into the hallway. Jesse watched blankly before following her.  
  
The woman stormed into her room, circling like a caged animal as fingers held back her hair. Her breathing became loud, and still angry. Jesse walked in closing the door. His movement towards her halted when she held up her hands. "I know I'm a bitch. Being a bitch has kept me alive all this time! I know."  
  
"Know what?" Jesse asked standing in front of her. "You know only what you'd admit to yourself."  
  
"And what would you admit, Jess? That he was right when he said every thing you do, reminds you of Emma? Every time you close you eyes or touch someone else, you see her! You're with her! Brennen did not hesitate to remind me of that, and THAT is why I don't want him with Jordan."  
  
Jesse pushed his hands into the pants pockets. "Oddly, enough, it's his way of being protective. As for me, I will admit living with a ghost is all I've wanted to do for the past few months."  
  
Lexa paused at that, crossing her arms more so in protection than defense. "So, the other night, when we kissed-"  
"I KISSED YOU." Jesse admitted, almost surprising himself. He knew all along, but still it sounded funny-and right.  
  
"But your mind was on her."  
  
"No, it wasn't." He pulled the woman in front of him, holding onto the slender shoulders. "You had all of me then, Lex." He could see the barriers crumbling behind her blue eyes. His hands relaxed into her shoulders. "You still do, and that's why I pulled away. All of it was too intense to deal with at the time." The woman seemed to not know what to do with herself. "You have a lot of walls up, Lex. Fortunately, I have a way through most of them."  
  
"Funny," she nearly whispered. Jesse kissed her forehead before taking her hand in his. "Are you sure?" she whispered.  
  
"If I realized anything, it's that sometimes you have to drown before you can save yourself. It makes life all the more important." His fingers brushed the dark hair, watching her attempt to hid emotion. "You didn't deserve what he said to you. But he shouldn't have to fight you for a chance with J. There should be no question about how he'll be to her."  
  
The pale eyes, regarded him with soft intensity. "She deserves someone-good."  
  
"So does Brennen." The molecular whispered before capturing her lips with his own. "And so do you."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
She stood in the kitchen, still watching the fuming elemental and the surprised regenerative. Shalimar knew she needed to leave the room, but doing so could mean they would say what needed to be heard. "You two should talk." She stated. "I'll be in the hall."  
  
Jordan pulled at the ponytail, adjusting its hold before moving forward. Her nerves were on edge as she approached the large man. "You and Lex fight like you're related."  
  
"That's not funny." The man smirked. Brennen relaxed against the counter, still drowning in thought. "I shouldn't have said what I did, especially around you."  
  
"How about you give me some answers, then." She asked. "How did this- start?"  
  
Brennen looked at her before answering. Lexa had purposely admitted his name-calling to anger Jordan. She knew how it would affect her, and him. The elemental carefully searched for his words. "I found out some things, about her and Jess-"  
  
"And you just wanted to make sure he wasn't hurt."  
  
"You make it sound so sensitive," he nearly grinned. "In macho terms, I was lookin' out for him."  
  
"I see. And it got a little out of control." Jordan began to think about everything that had happened in the past few days. Strings slowly came together, forming the most interesting tapestry to her eyes. It was a long, gold-colored canvas with an array of textures compiled from both emotion and skin-and it very much-resembled Brennen Mulray. "Let's walk."  
  
"Why?" he asked even though easily following when she pulled him by the arm.  
  
"You need air, and Shal is eavesdropping." They walked towards the dojo, silent till reaching the top floor. The woman plopped down on the matted area like a little kid. And Brennen easily complied, moving to stretch out beside her. "I should tell you some things." She started. "Lexa doesn't have a hard time opening up to people, she just chooses not too. I think you understand the safety in that."  
  
The man placed his arms behind his head, exhaling against the air. "Yeah."  
  
"Then you understand, the vulnerability that develops from it. It took forever for her to trust me, and there was a time or two that I 'shared' a few choice names with her."  
  
"Ohh," Brennen smirked. "I like girl fights."  
  
"I bet. Anyway, the person I eventually got to know is priceless. That is the person that she's trusted enough to show to Jess. And we both know that 'she' is the person he needs right now."  
  
"I know. She made him believe that there could be a life after Emma." He added.  
  
"Brennen, you got angry because she's so much like you. And that reflection edged you out."  
  
"But, this wasn't really about her, you know that." He looked at Jordan so directly chills went through her.  
  
"I know." She replied. "Brennen, that time, in that club terrified me. At first, I thought it was because Shal was so on edge about you guys finding out, and I understood. The last thing any woman wants is for someone she cares about to see her degrading herself- intentional or not." Brennen listened to her words, but the 'cared about' part seemed to stick. "And knowing you had was worse! Things are more bearable when their not reflected back so -nakedly."  
  
"You guys didn't have to go there."  
  
"But we felt we did. It wasn't just a mission. We all felt an obligation to save those girls. No matter what we had to do. Anyway, what really bothered me was that you saw me like the rest of t he crowd did-for a moment, in your eyes, I was an object."  
  
"I wish I could apologize." He whispered.  
  
"You can't, because what you felt was honest. It was primal- completely male. Why do you think places like Amnesia stay in business." She leaned down next to him, stretching to relax on the carpeted floor. "Taking it off for Movaro, wasn't so bad. Knowing you saw it was terrifying. Lexa understood that, and that's why she said we shouldn't tell you and Jesse."  
  
His eyes grew wide, reflecting a slight disbelief in the brown orbs. "Jordan, I'm not apologizing for being there."  
  
"I don't want you to." She interjected. "That's the last thing I'd ask. Because of you, I'm alive right now- so is Lexa and she knows it. I just wanted you to see why she and I have done these missions so many times before. No emotional attachment. Knowing you were right there, while Movaro was watching, and seeing your face go between anger and,,," her words faltered at the warm gaze directed at her. The man could pick a hell of a time to make her realize he was beautiful. "That." She smirked. "I felt dirty. Like I was less. Shalimar knew you guys would be understanding of her because she IS your family. But, you and Jess seeing us that way,,,"  
  
Brennen sat up, watching the woman look away, in thought. His mind tried to focus on one thing to say, one place to start. It had to be something he knew would make her understand all of his actions- and reactions. Those words just wouldn't come right then. "When you were on stage, I tried to look away, because I knew part of me would see you just the way you described- and I did." He didn't have to see her face to know the reaction on it, and his hand slid over hers in response. "But that was only right then. I wanted you off that stage and away from that crowd. If I can stop something from happening, I stop it." His grip tightened around hers, pushing their fingers to interlock. "J, when you were 'doing that', it felt like we were the only two in the room. I didn't see someone 'stripping' (finally saying the word, created a pausing starkness between them). I saw someone I want." His lips brushed the hand linked in his. "I saw the woman I want."  
  
She stared at him, processing words and features with clear dark eyes. Brennen leaned in closer, narrowing the space between them. "I wouldn't have killed Movaro for any less." He finished. The nervousness between them slowly lifted.  
  
"I know." Was all she could manage- and in a whisper at that.  
  
"I liked you long before the mission, though." The man smirked. "If Shal hasn't leaked it to you already." The grin on her face confirmed his suspicions.  
  
Jordan sat there, eyeing the large hand laced into her own, his skin was rough against hers. "What about you and Lex?"  
  
The man sat up, wrapping his arm around the woman, so to pull her closer. "We'll deal with it. There's no way around it, if she likes Jesse. That's like taking somebody's puppy away. What about you?"  
  
"What about me?" she asked honestly. Brennen pulled her close, purposely hitting his forehead with hers. The woman rolled her eyes, laughing as he adjusted.  
  
"What kind of interference will you run for me?"  
  
"Why would I do that?  
  
"Because, if I'm not taken care of-"  
  
"You wine like a baby, I know." Brennen pulled her to him, brushing the slender neck with his lips. "Or you bother people till they give in." Jordan whispered.  
  
His hold tightened, pulling her back onto the floor. "All you have to do is give in." 


	14. chapter 14

Clublights  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine- don't own them. Damn it!  
  
Hey! Thanks for all the fabulous emails and reviews. And a special thanks to my number one fan GOLDSTRANGER! I'm glad you all are enjoying the piece. The next one I'm working on will have a real 'twist' to it, but I prefer to finish one before starting to post another. So, enjoy!  
  
ONE MORE NOTE: I got an e-mail from Lady Price, saying that she loved how I wrote Jesse in with the shoulder length locks (thanks LP!). On the Unofficial Forbes site, I saw a picture of him with longer hair, and it really seemed to fit him- okay- it looked real good! Inspiration, what can I say.  
  
Is there a song for this chapter? Maybe. I'll tell you when I think of it.  
  
Making love IS a lot like breathing.  
  
In essence, it is breathing. The heart serves as both transport and station to all interacting chemicals and emotions of the body. Only, its sister-station (or brother, depending on the gender it belongs to) relays as much activity. Without needing to be said, lovemaking is far different for just 'sex'. Even in such an intimate and compromising action sex (or the GET UP as some call it) still has barriers. One can sense the walls present both in and around their partner. Even more so, they can sense the obvious reason of the moment- pure, physical release. Sex is nothing like making love.  
  
In 'love', there are not only physical releases, but mental and emotional ones as well. And while women give into this easily, men tread cautiously, pacing themselves to find reason in shattering the very walls of masculinity. Lovemaking was everything, from the pull of music to the colors flashing euphorically before an enthralled one's eyes. And right then, 'love' compelled several of the members of Mutant X.  
  
Love leaves its trail sporadically, starting in tossed garments of clothing. Then comes the disarray of a given environment. In its power, the action introduces slowly, daring a person with the possibilities of anther. And, OH, what possibilities they are!  
  
In the throws of the inevitable, Lexa Pierce was discovering this for herself. She couldn't even remember how much time had passed since that one 'first' kiss. Isn't that it, though? The one rock releasing the whole damned avalanche? Even now as she lay, practically thrown back on the sheets, with dark hair fanning around her, light blue eyes blazed in pure awe. Her slender limbs trembled so uncontrollably and her heart seemed to have stopped twice already. The woman was dizzy from sweet onslaughts of hands and lips canvassing every part of her. This was absolutely unbelievable. Damn, Jesse! She thought. I didn't think you had THAT in you!  
  
But blowing all her misconceptions had only been the beginning. Even now, with him 'enveloping' her in every sense of the word, she still held that fear that for one second, his mouth would utter 'HER' name (her being Emma). The brunette wrapped her arms around the surprisingly wide shoulders before feeling the lips devour hers. Her thoughts interrupted when long blonde hair fell from his shoulders to encircle their faces. His eyes danced into hers, causing the sweetest surprise in both of them. For the first time, Lexa moaned his name.  
  
And it felt right coming from her mouth, like somehow programmed to fit her tongue. The molecular smiled back, biting his lip before pulling her tighter around him. Thighs and hips rose and fell easily, enacting the simplest of motions- breathing.  
  
Guess that means orgasms are a damn-near heart attack!  
  
But as with any function of the human body, breathing can be experienced in anyway. Slow. Insistent. Fast. Dramatic, or the pause of it all together can be stifling. And in the midst of their first orgasm, both Lexa and Jesse gave into the heart racing against their own. It was weakening on each person's part, but so strong in their eclectic union. And carried the two on into their 'new' introductions, leaving the rest of the world to wait for their return.  
  
Of course, sexual euphemisms were all too understood by Brennen Mulray.  
  
In his own breathing, dark eyes opened to the Dojo lights. Low and gold, his skin glowed in the sultry ambiance, and the burgundy of the carpet only emphasized him more. His moment was slow, torturous and compelled by the woman on top of him.  
  
The rich skin was a slight contrast to his, deep in its shade of dark honey. And the body sliding against him followed a tongue intent on making the man lose his mind. Curves made every attempt to encase his large form, as his arms stretched above their heads, feeling the fabric of his cast of shirt from hours before. She still teased the man's neck, pulling the most devious groans from his voice. "You don't give up." He whispered, dropping the shirt onto her head. Jordan grinned before dropping her head on the large shoulder. "You know I need to recharge my batteries." He smirked.  
  
"Men," she grinned while absently tracing his chest. "So weak." They rolled for a moment, laughing and naked on the Dojo floor. Brennen moved on top of the woman, watching how shiny dark ropes of hair stretched in all directions while enveloping her face. His hand stroked her face gently before lips embraced. 'Breathing' to the elemental, had rarely been experienced like this. No walls, no 'its just sex' mentality. For as much 'experience' as he had, 'making love' was the topic he all but debated exploring-that is till a few hours ago. Jordan pushed him back gently then turned onto her stomach so to prop up on slender forearms. The large man easily slid his tongue up her spine before moving to lean over her shoulder. Hips brushed his obvious arousal. "Don't tempt me." He said.  
  
She eyed him from over a slender shoulder, at first only seeing messed up hair from the corner of her eye. "What happened to your recharge?" she smirked.  
  
"Don't worry about that." The man chuckled. "You're gonna make up for this rug burn."  
  
"Please you barely have a mark." The dark eyes sat heavily lidded with ebony lashes, making the man drown. "And you owe me a massage."  
  
"Maybe." His hand did begin a slow rotation over her lower spine, pressing into the curves gently. The woman leaned forward, resting on her forearms. Lips pressed against her skin, gently pulling the woman's eyes closed. His weight slowly lowered onto her, pressing the obvious into her mind.  
  
"Brennen." She moaned for the umpteenth time.  
  
"SHALIMAR!"  
  
"What!" The woman snatched up, knowing her ears didn't catch what they did. The elemental scurried back, snatching a shirt to cover his areas. Jordan flipped over ready to yell, when her eyes met the soft brown of the blonde standing on the stairs. Her heart slowed.  
  
The feral burst out laughing, nearly falling over from disbelief. It never occurred to her that seeing Brennen naked would actually be funny. Maybe because it was Ass-first, she thought. "You guys DID IT in the DOJO?"  
  
"Shal." He said annoyed. "You CAN come back later."  
  
"For what? All the action is in here now! This place is for kicking ass not-"  
  
"Okay! Shalimar!" Brennen snapped. Jordan actually sat up, chuckling along with her teammate. "You think her jokes are funny?"  
  
"Sparky, please, its just the moment."  
  
"Bet she has plenty reason to call you that now." The blonde snickered. "Sparky."  
  
"YOU can leave."  
  
"What? Its not like I'm interrupting the 'motion in the ocean'- you both look done to me!"  
  
"I thought Jess was the only drunk around here." Brennen smirked.  
  
"Funny! At least he's getting' some behind closed doors. I admit, you two do get points for originality."  
  
"Shal," Jordan grinned, while barely covered by her shirt. "You're losin' it."  
  
The blonde was like a hyperactive child with her 'discovery'. Her eyes went back and forth between an amused Jordan and a ticked Brennen. "She put it on you, huh, Bren."  
  
"Shalimar!" he yelled.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Jordan!" he snapped more softly. She knew the only way to get rid of the feral was to give into her teasing. All Brennen knew was that his returning erection screamed for her to leave.  
  
"Hey, she's being honest." The feral replied plopping down on the floor.  
  
The man felt his energy draining. "What the hell are you doin'?"  
  
"Just visiting." She said grinning. "Since this room is open for anything, I thought I'd stick around."  
  
"You can't be serious." He replied.  
  
"She's not." Jordan added. "Just joking."  
  
"J., You guys did it in the DOJO, next it'll be the Helix." The new lovers looked at each other exchanging actual interest. Brennen made a 'that could work' look while the woman's eyebrows rose. "You guys wouldn't." the feral added. "YOU WOULDN'T!"  
  
"Shal," the elemental grinned as Jordan threw him his clothes, He moved forward helping the woman up, before pulling her behind him.  
  
"Don't come near me with THAT!" She jumped, backing away as they walked past.  
  
"The Dojo is yours." Jordan grinned, before being pulled down the steps by Brennen.  
  
"Have fun!" the man yelled.  
  
"Hey, you two have to clean this place up!" She pouted. Her eyes rolled before widening in realization. "Come on, guys! Not the Helix!" 


	15. chapter 15

CLUBLIGHTS  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Own them, Damn it! -^_^-  
  
Hey all! Sorry about the delay, life calls, as you know! Thanks for ALL the reviews and Emails. And the KOALARED, this chapter is for you.  
  
Just so you know, this chapter is short. It was a quick brainstorm, before I get into the final stages of this piece. I'm anxious to get the new stuff out to you guys. So enjoy!  
  
As we all know sex solves nothing!  
  
It is only a much-deserved (and wanted) break from the trails and tribulations of the moment. Even in lovemaking, one half-heartedly deals with the fact that this moment won't last forever- so we look forward to 'doing it' again!  
  
If one thing could be said for Jesse, he truly cared for Lexa (and all her physicality). But it didn't stop the thickness between herself and Brennen, Even as they sat across the dinner table or discussed missions. The act of being civil was down right dangerous. They had yet to even attempt to talk, and even though both had himself and Jordan in common, they showed war colors at every possible turn. Those two act so related, the molecular would think at times, almost seeing how both could be some sort of family.  
  
Even now, as he sat with Shalimar, his inner-Emma (as he now called her) was debating how to deal with them. It was easy for the feral who enjoyed the drama being right outside her door and didn't hesitate to get involved. Jesse turned his head to look at her. "Didn't want to come out, huh?"  
  
She looked up from the glass, surveying the bar with honest interest. Finally, they were becoming normal again. At least as normal as they could be in their lives. The blonde double trouble of Mutant X sat drinking quietly at a favorite bar. "It's time I did." She started. "And it's nice to be out with you."  
  
"Yeah," The molecular replied, sipping his beer. "It's been awhile since we went out."  
  
"I think you just needed a break- from Lexa AND Brennen."  
  
"It's not so bad." The man smiled. "Especially with J. around to 'baby sit' Sparky."  
  
"OH! Don't call anything they do babysitting!" The blonde smirked over the rim of her glass. "It's baby-making!"  
  
Jesse grinned at the story his 'sister' had babbled to him days before. "Still scared to go it the dojo, Shal?"  
  
"NO! I don't deal with anyone's sexual tension but my own."  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"Anyway, Jesse! You haven't told me how things are going with Lex. What are you two now? Hmmm!"  
  
He watched the dancing brown eyes as the shoulder leaned into him. Shalimar could always make the man break. "We are,,,I don't know. We ARE together!"  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"We both did." His mind as always drifted back to that moment, when they were limp after being tangled in her sheets for hours. Her vulnerability had never been more so present then at that moment. And it made her beautiful. "We're giving it time."  
  
"Time for her and Brennen to kill each other." The feral smirked. "You know, this morning, I was coming from my 'attempt to go in the dojo.' (Jesse smirked at that, before leaning his chin into an upturned palm). She was coming back from using the computers and ran right smack into Brennen coming out of Jordan's room. It could have been all over right then, Jess."  
  
"Those two don't get along as a way of getting along, Shal. It's how they do things."  
  
"They act so,,,"  
  
"Related." The man finished. "Sounds familiar, huh?" Shalimar smirked at that, finishing the last of her drink.  
  
"Well, at least they don't kill each other while out on missions."  
  
"It's mainly Brennen." Jesse started. "He's a big bull, you know that. But it's how he protects people."  
  
"I know. At least Jordan doesn't see it all the time. They make more of an attempt to be social around her."  
  
Jesse thought about that. He and Jordan hadn't really spoken. Maybe it was them who needed to handle this. He and Shalimar occupied the bar stools for a while, talking about everything they could drum up. But, the man knew this was more so for her. Club Amnesia had dulled her senses, and now she demanded them back. For the past few weekends, if she didn't go alone, one or several of them went out. They drank, partied, and did whatever it was that they should do at that age. Finally, his team was getting back to normal. "Shalimar," he started. "Are you really alright, now I mean?"  
  
"After the whole stripping thing? Yeah. I kind of figured you guys would understand, but it was still un-nerving."  
  
"I know. Lex is fine and I think Jordan's okay as well, but you've been so quiet about it. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, little bro, I'm sure!" The woman kissed his cheek gently. "Let's blow this place. I'm hungry."  
  
"As always."  
  
Several hours later, the molecular roamed Sanctuary. His hands pushed into the pockets of his jeans, while blue eyes scanned out into the cavern. In this way, he was becoming like Shalimar. The man could pick up on anything, and everything in his habitat. His footsteps moved quietly along the hall, carrying him deeper into his thoughts. All of which revolved around one thing -Emma.  
  
She had become more of a conscious state for him. If anything went wrong, he'd put it out there, asking mentally "What would Emma do?" This now included the impending blow up between his 'brother' and his 'girlfriend'. Around the corner he found the very person who could make this easier for him. She sat curled up on the couch and reading one of her boyfriend's books of poetry. The molecular found it strange that the two hadn't so readily defined themselves like he and Lexa, especially when knowing how possessive Brennen could be. Jesse debated for a moment, before finally taking the steps to talk to her. If anyone could help him understand this 'battle', it would be Jordan. 


	16. chapter 16

CLUBLIGHTS  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, not mine, but one day,,,  
  
Hey! Thanks for the patience- you know life calls. Here is the next installment of the saga. Only a few more to go before I bring you the 2004 opener-are you ready?!  
  
Jesse sat down on the couch, startling the woman from her reading. If he could say anything, his relationship with Jordan was eccentric at best. Over the past moths, they'd grown close, sharing conversations and jokes. She even helped him get back at Brennen, when he felt the need for a prank or two. Now, she watched him quietly, pulling her knees to her chin, while slender arms wrapped around curvy calves. Dark eyes pondered on him in question.  
  
"What's up?" she asked, gently kicking his leg to get the talk started. "You look troubled."  
  
"Always am."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't be." The woman replied. "From what I hear, blondes don't have enough brains to be troubled."  
  
"Funny, say that when Shal's around." Jesse smirked.  
  
"She's the one who told me." He could see why Brennen liked her. At first he thought it was just the pull of two elementals being near each other, but now, as they spoke, it was right in front of him. He leaned back on the couch, crossing his hands in his lap while his head fell on the backrest, tumbling the long locks away from his face. "Jess, you're a shampoo commercial waiting to happen."  
  
"Thanks," he said sarcastically. "J, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes,,," she sang, while scooting closer to him.  
  
"What do we do about Brennen and Lex?"  
  
The woman pulled at a neatly coiled loc hanging freely from her low ponytail, dark eyes watched absently from under curly black lashes. "Nothing."  
  
"What? Why? The are going to kill each other!"  
  
"No they won't. They're acting out till they find a common ground. Just takes a little time."  
  
"I don't think we have that." Blue eyes rolled as the man readjusted in his seat. The woman beside him rubbed fingers absently against the knee of her jeans, thinking of an explanation for him.  
  
"Jesse, those two are so much alike, they can't stand it. Its why Bren got angry when he found out that she didn't want you guys to know about Club Amnesia. In that same situation, he would have done the same exact thing. He wouldn't tell us, so we could go in worrying about you two. Brennen seeing that he understood her actions so easily only made him madder. You know that."  
  
"Yeah," the man replied staring up at the ceiling. "That does make sense."  
  
"It's like this," He watched, as Jordan turned more so towards him, the light-colored black woman adjusted in her new position before continuing her words. "I bet Sparky was pretty reckless when he first joined the team, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Jesse nearly laughed remembering the rough waters he encountered with the newly brought on Mr. Mulray. It took months before they actually found common ground. Even so, when some one said a word, Brennen stepped up, ready to back his teammates and do what was needed. "We had some serious times back then."  
  
"Well, Lexa is like that as well. When we first met, she carried so many scars -still does. But she's defensive because she's protective. We all know loss a little too well," Jordan could see in his eyes that he understood. "So, when we have something worth fighting for-"  
  
"We hold on with everything." Jesse finished.  
  
"I didn't say this," the woman lowered her voice. "But Lex knew that when she first came here. Of course, opening yourself to be vulnerable is a difficult thing, but she wasn't so angry to find out she was staying." Slender fingers yanked gently and a streak of the blonde hair. "You guys have been good for her. Made her feel human again."  
  
"So she and Brennen understand each other a little too well."  
  
"Afraid so. They both have battled back from a hard life, and they recognize things a little too easily in each other that they see in themselves. Of course, there will be friction when you see your mirror image coming at you in attack."  
  
Jesse's hands rose only to slap back down on his knees. "So, what do we do? You saw what I did when they started going at it over us."  
  
"Jess, 'we'" she gestured back and forth between them. "Were basically an excuse. You two are like brothers, and when Brennen saw how alike he and Lexa were, alarms went off. He knew how he used to treat his relationships and didn't want that happening to you. He didn't want you hurt."  
  
"And Lex wanted you protected as well."  
  
The woman smiled with such sultriness, that Jesse had to smile back. "She knows I have a thing for bad boys."  
  
"Like every other woman." He smirked.  
  
"Lexa was always the voice of reason with me. She was just looking out- and being nosy."  
  
"SO," he started again. "What do we do about them?"  
  
"Let it play out. If there's drama, our favorite feral will jump right in. You know she loves being nosy."  
  
Jesse knew she was right, but there was still something the woman wasn't saying. He watched her for the moment, deciding whether to pick at it or not. Curiosity over took him. "That's not all of it, Jordan. That whole stripping thing affected you and Shalimar differently than Lexa. Tell me how this really affects us."  
  
She sighed at that, not wanting to really go into the explanations. The only person she'd talked about it with was Brennen. "Jess, why don't you ask Lexa that before we speak on it? I think that would be better."  
  
"No. You're here right now, so spill it." The molecular grabbed her hand before continuing. "Jordan, I know you wouldn't keep things from me, right?"  
  
"Right." The woman watched him, readying to spill everything she knew. "Okay, let's go back to that night. And everything you didn't see happen." 


	17. chapter 17

CLUBLIGHTS  
  
Disclaimer" M-X Don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
For all you junkies, I wouldn't let 2003 end without an update, I'm not that cruel!!!  
  
Happy New Year!!!  
  
It took a while for Jesse to absorb Jordan's words. He'd listened patiently, and with both ears wide open, but nothing would settle in. Again, he found himself in the familiar. A bar, with a drink and his hand on it. Ironically, he didn't like the taste of alcohol. It was the sting he preferred. Like fire, it'd burn away what he didn't want to feel and that made him religious to it. In that aspect, he now understood his dwelling in the bars and clubs of the city. At first, it was to escape in the ghosts. But one thing he realized was that the things we run from, usually are what we want the most and for so long, he'd wanted Emma DeLauro.  
  
But now, in his head and heart, she'd become Lexa Pierce.  
  
Under the color-drenched lights, people lost themselves, found solace or drowned - what ever their pleasure was. And for Jesse, with his love waiting back at the rock and his teammates words in his head, it began to spin. Damn! He thought. I need some daytime activities.  
  
"I thought this was over." The molecular looked up to see Brennen plop down on the adjacent stool. His dark eyes watching the drink that waited for Jesse to lift it.  
  
"Jordan sent you."  
  
"Came on my own, Rocky." His face showed that he knew of their conversation. "But she did suggest it."  
  
"Like a good little woman, huh." The molecular smirked.  
  
"Jess, never call any female in Sanctuary 'little woman'." His fingers made the accompanying gestures before settling around his beer bottle. "That'll knock off a few years."  
  
"So noted." Jesse leaned on the counter, watching the life (if you could cal it that) go on around him. As natural as this was for he and Brennen to just sit in a bar. His nerves were on end. "When did Jordan tell you everything, and I mean everything?"  
  
"What they went through at the club?" Brennen's brow furrowed together in thought. "That day we all came back from Amnesia. We were in her room together, and she spilled everything."  
  
"Damn,,," Jesse thought. His mind raced with her words, and the imagery that followed.  
  
"I,,, didn't know what to say at first. But they did choose to do this on their own. And Jordan didn't act like I had no right to be mad or anything. They endured a lot."  
  
"Brennen, they could have been raped."  
  
"Or murdered, or whatever else horrible that could happen to a woman in that environment. But they weren't." His words finished with the elemental taking a much-needed sip of his beer. "Thank God for that."  
  
Jesse's mind traveled back over Jordan's words. They had gone into the club, knowing they would have to take off their clothes from the very beginning. And they knew that strange men would see them as objects, passing judgments on their physicality. They even knew that there would be some grouping involved. But seeing the other mutants somehow endure what just barely passed them buy was sickening enough. Girls were passed off from man to man like the very cash exchanged for them. And in the dressing rooms, the females of Mutant X saw the results all too well. Bruises, ripped clothing, some nauseous and barely able to walk from their 'encounters'. "Yep, Jess." Brennen continued. "Mavaro has his own special place in hell for that."  
  
"So you didn't think twice about killing him."  
  
"Um,,,,no." Brennen replied. "The whole point of one living with his sin, is that he's able to carry it and learn from it in the rest of his life. I was wrong for the act, but the end was justified. He won't hurt another woman, and that I can live with."  
  
"Did he attack Jordan in that office?"  
  
"He would have."  
  
"You know?"  
  
"I saw," Brennen snapped, his eyes were flashing back to that moment, and how easy it all had been. "My point is, it could have been Lex in there, I would have done the same damn thing."  
  
Somehow, Jesse found solace in that. Brennen felt it his duty to play protector and that included people he didn't always care for. The molecular ran a hand through his hair, realizing how long it'd actually gotten. "You went in that room, knowing what would happen?"  
  
"Kind of. I really didn't expect to see Jordan,,, y'know."  
  
"Ah, can't say it now that you two are 'involved'." Jesse grinned. Brennen rolled his eyes smirking at the man.  
  
"I didn't expect to see her 'take her clothes off'."  
  
"Brave man." The blonde replied sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever. But I didn't plan on killing Movaro. You would have done the same thing."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Anyway, I'm glad it's over." Brennen exhaled. "And since you're not gonna drink that. We can go."  
  
Jesse was surprised to see the liquor still in front of him. "You know, I still think of Emma."  
  
"Yeah, but you aren't consumed anymore, and she doesn't haunt you. You've got a new ball and chain, poor guy."  
  
"Watch it, Sparky. Lexa's not so bad."  
  
"Not from where you stand, dude."  
  
"Funny." Jesse smirked as the men stood.  
  
"The thing is, you got past it. Didn't mean you left her behind. She would have wanted you to move on, even if with -LEXA."  
  
"One more time, Brennen." Jesse grinned. His massed hand glowed feverishly one the counter.  
  
"Please, break my jaw, Jordan'll kick your ass." The men exited the bar, walking the cool night to their cars. Jesse some how felt better. Emma watched over them, and Lexa was waiting. He was suddenly in a hurry to go back to the Rock. 


	18. chapter 18

CLUBLIGHTS  
  
BY: Sage360  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't Own Them. Enjoy!  
  
Hello! I know its been awhile, but...lets just say life has been interesting. Anyway, I'm here to finally end this particular trip of a fan fiction. Thank you to everyone who's been emailing to keep up with me. Once CLUBLIGHTS and SHOTS are finished, I'll be starting a new piece called NOT FADE AWAY. So look out!  
  
By the time, he and Brennan got home, Sanctuary was quiet. The girls were asleep in their respective room, leaving the cavernous place in a strange peace. The elemental had walked a head of Jesse, intent on sleeping - in Jordan's room. But the molecular stood for a moment. Somehow, his home no longer felt shaky. He walked absently through the corridors, realizing that life- or something like it- had returned into the rock. His team no longer mourned, and the women were emerging from the shadows of their actions. The men were as well.  
  
The blonde had knew that under those lights, in Club Amnesia or anywhere else, life was just an illusion. Well fabricated, and painful, but an illusion non the less. People, including himself and Brennan had escaped there to just be. There were no identities, no issues, just indulgences in human like forms. But it was the loss of their humanity that had the men cat-calling at the women, paying money for desire and damn near attacking the female members of his team. In all regards, he understood if the situation presented again, much wouldn't change. That aspect also scarred him.  
  
Pushing the door open to her room he watched the brunette, as she scattered beautifully across her bed. Dark hair and the blue satin nightgown curled into her sheets, creating the most tempting storm. Absently, the molecular pulled at his clothes.  
  
Of course, he knew all too well that Lexa slept lightly. Before he even hit the sheets, she was turning to curl into his naked chest. And as skin kissed skin, he felt the heat simmering at the unity of their bodies. Ice blue eye smiled sleepily at him. "Leave it to a man to hog the covers."  
  
"You cold?"  
  
"Nope." She whispered. "Not any more. Where were you tonight?"  
  
Jesse kissed her forehead lightly, watching as strands of his long blonde mane intermingled with her brunette hair. "Out thinking."  
  
"About the club?"  
  
"About every thing." He replied.  
  
Lexa curled against him, slipping a long leg between his. "And what did you come to?"  
  
Azure eyes dove into her lighter orbs, causing the most igniting sensation. Her mind told her to talk while they still could. "My team," He started. "My family, has been through a lot these past few months. Losing people, Eckhart, long-legged brunettes showing up out of now where.."  
  
"The later doesn't sound so bad." She grinned.  
  
"It isn't. It just hit me tonight, that...we're gonna be okay. I mean we'll really pull through this."  
  
The woman leaned into him. Even with all her secrets churning deep inside, Jesse gave her peace. "I knew you would."  
  
"I don't know what's down the road, but whatever it is...we'll get through it."  
  
"Ah, so the guy gets a lap dance from his teammate and suddenly everything is...possible."  
  
He smiled, while inhaling the scent of her hair. "After a lap dance from you, ANYTHING is possible." Before he could continue, they were rolling around, play wrestling, till the right moment -and the right position- caught them. The moleculars gave into each other, leaving the past behind. Compared to the saturated nightlife's survival, reality was far more appealing. 


End file.
